The Ultimate Battle
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Transformers2007Movie/TwilightSeries. What would happen if the Cullens met the Transformers? Would they be friends or fiends? Would they know who each other are... The Cullens have moved to California and meet some unexpected people. Arcee and Jasper POVs
1. Midnight Motorcycles

**The Ultimate Battle.**

**A Twilight and Transformer Combo Fanfic.**

**Hello people! This is my first fan fiction about Twilight and Transformers. If you wanna learn more about me, feel free to visit my profile! Hope you like you story, please leave reviews!!!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Characters:

Cullens: All plus Jacob

Transformers: Arcee, Bumbleebee, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Rachet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jetfire.

Humans: Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Jasper's POV-**

Ah, California. Nothing ever happens in California. This is why my brothers and sisters moved here. It is sunny, and rarely rainy. Carlisle made it able for us to live here sometimes in the day also. I love this place!

Carlisle was able to create a concoction that my family and I lather on our skin that acts like a sun block to us so our skin doesn't sparkle in the light. Sort of like an invisible coat on us.

Every night I love going out on their long strips of pavement and ride on my totally awesome motorcycle. I get a new one every few months. We've been keeping conspicuous for about a year now and things were going great. We decided about a year and a half ago that we had stayed in Forks Washington too long and we all moved here. That's me, my love Alice, Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents,' Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, my niece. Ha, never in my foggiest imaginations would I think of ever saying niece under any circumstances in a conversation involving my family.

Of course, she took her 'dog' too. Her boyfriend's name is Jacob who can faze into a wolf body.

It was an average night; exactly the same. The nitrogen I was able to work into my gas tank was burning up, causing me to fly over the road, it is amazing, but do not intend it for the average human. If you didn't know, I'm not human… by far. My family and I are vampires, but we only drink animal blood. Anyways, I was riding along, when a shiny, dark blue bike comes racing beside me. I was stunned that it would be able to keep up with me, but somehow was able to arrange my face before I heard, "Hey there! Wanna race?"

I blinked; it was a woman under that bulky helmet. "Um, yes?" I said unsure.

"Okay then, I can hear the nitro in your tank," she laughed while speaking, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. And, Ready! Set! GO!"

As if she wasn't going fast enough, the bike floored it 30 feet ahead of me. How was this girl so…confident? I sped up to her while thinking. Doesn't she know that know-a-days, I could be a psycho? Whatever. I hit the gas again, the nitrogen catapulting me forward, closing the distance between us. She looked back-her head not turned towards the soon winding road- and with her fingers, waved 'bye-bye' as she sped forward again! How fast was her bike! Geesh!

I was finally able to be neck and neck with her when I asked, "Where do we stop?!"

"Whenever your willing to give up!" she answered gleefully.

"How about 2 miles from now?"

She paused talking for a moment, through her purple translucent in the front of her helmet, and with my incredible eyesight, I could see her purse her lips.

"I guess so." She said almost sad, but then smirked and rounded the next corner. I pushed on till I thought the pedal would break and saw her only 10 feet ahead brake suddenly, making a large C in the dirt. In amazement, my motorcycle went farther by about 25 meters. I turned and got back to her, she was just taking off her helmet.

"That was an amazing stop." I noted.

"Thanks," I looked at her face. It was oddly…normal, yet a bit more attractive than an 'everyday gal.' She had a big smile and long strait, light brown hair. She was only three inches at the least shorter than me, and I'm pretty tall. She had to be around 19.

"Good race?" she asked kindly, extending her hand. I nodded and shook her leather-gloved hand. It was very hard, but who am I to talk!

"I'm Arcee."

I smiled, "That's a beautiful name, I'm Jasper."

"Hello Jasper." She looked back, her eyes intent on the road we came from, as if calculating something. "Whoa, we went about 15 miles. What kind of bike is that? I don't know of one that goes that fast."

"It's new, I forget the name." That's what a normal human would say, right? I don't have much experience with this.

Her grin became wider looking back down the road, "Just wait till I tell _them_ about this." She murmured to herself.

"Would it be impolite to ask who 'they' are?"

She looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me, "Them? Oh,oh,oh, yeah, those are my…brothers."

I didn't miss the short pause in her words. "Brothers?"

"Well, most of them are. It's really my boyfriend, his twin brother, our guardian, and my four other brothers. We all live together, it's a long story."

"Wow, and I thought my family was big, I have a two foster brothers, four foster sisters, my guardians, and one of my sister's boyfriend lives near us." We had to say that Renesmee was my sister because of her tremendous growth.

"Cool. Hey, I've got to ride around 60 miles back, care to join me?"

"Yeah, I should be near your house too, I have just about that." So we talked for the 45 minutes it took us to get back home since we floored it the whole way, and it could be me, but it felt as if we were both guarding something. Anyhow, she was really nice and easy to get along with. We reached her house and she asked me if I'd want to meet her family. I had to refuse, but promised to come back tomorrow.

It was about 5 minutes from my house going 9-oh, and was greeted by Alice as soon as I stepped n the door. "Hello, Jasper!" she pecked me on the cheek. She knew I liked how her mood felt.

Renesmee and Jacob were sitting in their corner that they always sat in; talking about random junk I could care less about. I was still amazed that within two years, Renesmee, or Nessie, looked about 16 years old.

I told Alice I had met a girl while I was riding, and she smiled indifferently. The rest of the day went about as usual until we spent the night hunting only a mile or two away.

* * *

The next day, I waited for a reasonable hour to go over to Arcee's house. I called ahead to make sure since she had told me her phone number while we were driving. I called at 2 and she told me that her family wouldn't be home for an hour after I came. I didn't care.

I entered the warm house around 5:00 pm. The house was nice and plenty big, but it didn't look like much. It had eight bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and family room, but there wasn't much decoration.

I was led down the hall into the family room that held a humongous T.V. and plenty of luxury chairs and couches. She plopped onto the couch and sat cross-legged similar to the way Alice usually did.

"Sit wherever," she invited. I picked the other side of the couch.

"Um, I'll make some popcorn, be right back." She skipped into the attached kitchen, clearly enjoying the company. She fished out some instant popcorn and placed it into the microwave for a minute and a half.

I looked closer at her kitchen and noticed that it resembled mine. Too closely though. It was almost too clean to be used frequently. I also noticed that there were no pictures of family members except for some pictures of distant places.

"So where is the rest of your family out now?"

"Oh, they all have jobs. At least the all come home at the same time. They're all auto mechanics." She listened to the popping starting up inside the microwave. "Sorry, there isn't much to look at, I'm not much of a homemaker and the men don't care much for décor."

"Funny, if my sister, Alice, was here, she'd have a field day. She loves decorating.

_Beeeeeeepppppp._

Arcee took the bag out and dumped it into a metal bowl. She walked over and set the bowl between us, "Oh sorry," I apologized, "I don't eat popcorn, and I ate before I came here."

"Oh, well I don't eat it either, but that's okay, I'll save it for Sam and Mikaela. Whoops, I forgot to tell you that my 'extended family' will be here also. They're family friends, helped my brothers out through some tough times, we include them as family. They're always here."

"Yes, that's fine." I was very comfortable around her, including the fact that her good mood made my total emotions happy. She was comfortable also. I could feel it.

"Since your family is in the auto business, does that make you much of a grease monkey? My family and I adore any kind of vehicle transportation."

She nodded her head up and down, "Yes," she said laughing quietly at some inside joke, "Yeah, I am. Hey, you wanna see our garage?"

"Most definitely."

We headed down the stairs to their connected garage. I was awestruck. It was the biggest garage I'd ever seen, packed with cars and left with enough space and high enough roof to be a gymnasium. My eyes wandered to the left where there lied the most advanced parts and tools I'd ever…

"Excuse me," she explained as she sprinted to the workbench and lifted a large white tarp over it. "My older brother likes his privacy. Lets look at my motorcycles." She led me over to one side of the huge garage, and there were two motorcycles.

"Wow, two," I had to note.

"Yep," she answered lovingly stroking the blue one and feeling the leather on the purple one next to it. "I also have a pink one, it's not here now though." she turned us around and there was a new yellow and black striped Camaro.

"Cool, it looks like a bumblebee." I said.

Her head snapped towards me, her face a contorted mix of fright, defensiveness, and bewilderment.

"Um, did I say something offending?"

Her face returned back to normal as she turned to the next car, it was a black GMC.

"Sweet. Can I sit in it?"

"No!" she practically screamed. "Er, I mean, if any of the others found out, they'd tear me to scraps."

We looked at many other cars including a red and blue Peterbuilt, a lime yellow Hummer, a red Chevy Corvette Centennial, and parts of an old SR-71 Blackbird plane.

We stopped for a longer period of time at another, but dark sunset colored, Chevy, which I swear she kissed the roof of.

I noticed that all the cars had very dark tinted windows, which made it hard to look through, and when I asked Arcee shrugged and answered, "We like 'em that way."

Then we hurried back upstairs as the front door began to open.

* * *

Arcee stood slightly in front of me as a parade of tall, bulky men came toward us.

The first one, taller than I am, as were all of them, had spiky platinum hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes were only for Arcee as he engulfed her in his arms, kissing her hair and murmuring unintelligible things. Then out of the corner of his vision, he noticed I was there. His arm whipped out for no reason, I expected a gun in his hand, but there wasn't one. Arcee jumped in front of him and held his arm.

"Sunny, no! This is my new friend." She scolded him. He lowered his arm and continued to glower at me.

Arcee exhaled in a loud huff.

"Alright, sorry Jasper for his rude introduction. I'd like to introduce you to my family: This is Sunny." She grumbled, staring at him meaningfully. "This is BB." BB smiled widely at me. He had yellow blond hair and was thinner compared to the others. "Here is Si- um…" she paused as she shot a quick glance at him. He shrugged minuscule like. "Well, as weird as it may sound, his name is Sides, Sunny's brother, this is Hide." I looked at the one they called Hide. He resembled Emmett a lot, but Hide's highly muscled arms were somehow more developed and square shaped. Sides resembled his brother except for his dark brown hair. "This is Ratch," I turned to smile at him, but was taken back by a hard-set mouth on his older features. "And this is our guardian, Prime." Prime looked very warmly at me.

"Welcome," he responded. I liked his voice it was very…peculiar.

I thought I had met everyone, but then I saw a small boy concealed by them, "Hello," I said kindly.

The boy's dark eyes widened in shock, he stared at Arcee, and she inclined her head stiffly. The boy's dark black hair and black clothes practically shook on his pale features when he responded, "Hi, I'm Jet," and then turned away. He softly stole up the stairs, and I would guess, into his bedroom.

Everyone had settled into their seats except for Arcee and Sunny. He tilted his head towards her, "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she looked at him and tapped her temple with suspicious eyebrows.

He stared at something for a second, his eyes slowly moving from one side to the next in thought, and then he froze and grinned sheepishly at Arcee.

Her lips went into a hard line and she rolled her eyes, obviously pissed off about something. She and Sunny turned their backs to me as I started to make my way towards the couch. I had to strain even with my super skilled hearing to make out their words. A normal human would never even know they were whispering as she said, "I told you to get your damn com-link fixed!"

"Ratchet will get to it when he finds time."

Her words became more clipped, "What if this was a war alert, huh! What then, 'oh Ratchet will get to it!' You know what, I'll talk to you later," she warned.

She turned back to us, totally composed. Sunny's arm did not leave her waist. I finally sat down. I could feel that Prime was they're leader, like Carlisle was to my family.

I focused on their auras for a brief moment while they quickly discussed of their domestic things: Sunny, Hide, and especially Ratch, were wary and ready to be the least friendly to me. BB and Sides were intensely interested. BB was jitterier, but I could infer that this was normal behavior. I began to wonder if the initials BB stood for anything… Then Prime was really just a mix of it all. Jet was too far away for me to know, but I could still feel his presence.

I tried to lean more towards BB since his enthusiasm was enough to balance out everyone else's mood. A few minutes later, two more people came in. Though, they looked a lot more normal than these hulking men. Arcee sprang to her feet and walked over to them once more, "And Jasper, this is Sam and Mikaela. Everyone this is Jasper, my new acquaintance."

I felt a bit awkward, so I tried to ease the mood slightly with my powers and also with my words, "Um," then I laughed weakly, "You know what, everyone here has very nice, but out-of-the-ordinary-names including myself, one would think that your name would be something like…Shia, or something." Most of them chuckled except for Sam who stayed quiet and didn't seem to get the joke.

Suddenly, I stopped laughing. I felt the flood of venom salivate my mouth, my throat started to burn a bit, and the instincts to drain the blood from their veins finally kicked in. I've learned to suppress it all and go on with my time, but that wasn't the point. I had been with Arcee and her family for a period of time now, and my thirst for blood only started when Sam and Mikaela walked in.

I listened intently.

Everyone there had a pulse–except me of course-, but I didn't smell blood pulsing through his or her system. The two holding hands that just walked in _did_ smell of blood, but the others did not. I wasn't sure what was in the veins of Arcee's family, but I know it was something I was unfamiliar with, and almost odorless.

I saw Ratch's hand clench around the arm of his chair as this all happened. I had to leave. Who or what were these people? Reaching into my pocket, I was able to get hold of my cell phone and inconspicuously press my ring tone, faster than the naked eye could see. I took it out of my pocket, and pretended to look at the number, "Sorry, I need to take this." I lied. "Hey, oh my, how did…is he? Yeah, sure right away, bye." I snapped the phone shut and composed a look of horror on my face. "I'm sorry, I need to leave; there's a family emergency I need to attend to." I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door waving 'Bye' to Arcee.

I had to go tell Carlisle.


	2. You Guys!

**Hope your enjoying my Fanfic, now this part of the story is in **_**Arcee's**_ **Point of View. No more confusion okay!**

**And for those who don't know this, POV stands for Point Of Veiw…der…**

**-Arcee's POV-**

I barely had time to say "Bye, See ya later," before Jasper raced out the door and down the long driveway. Something really bad must've happened.

Then my frustration came hurtling back to me as I stalked back to the boys.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" I scolded them once again. "I told you to make him feel, _welcome._"

"Primus, Arcee, chill!" Sunny inserted.

"No! I will not _chill_! I'm starting to think he left because of you aft holes! Except you, Sam and Mikaela." I assured them. Then I scowled back at the boys. "Ugh! I don't have any friends during the day and you guys never let me out of this fraggen house! I'm going stair crazy! And I can't go out anywhere with Sam or Mikaela 'cause they're working too." I sat down in my regular spot on the sofa and put my head in my hands.

"Can't you just pretend to be normal, and I mean this in he most literal sense, just for a few minutes? I'm so bored. And you!" I fired back up glaring at Sunstreaker, (Sunny), "I told you last week to have Ratchet fix your com-link! Why don't you ever do what I ask sometimes?"

He gave a shrug and answered my rhetorical question with, "Hey, but ya still love me."

I pursed my lips for a moment and then smirked as I jumped into Bumblebee's (BB's) lap and quickly pecked him on the cheek, "Hey, Hey Baby." I joked. Bee's hand reached down and started rubbing my lower leg as his other arm winded around my waist, "You should disobey her more often, Sunny."

Sunny clenched his teeth as I put my head on Bee's shoulder. "Ya know Bee, I could rip out your new voice module a thousand times easier than it was putting in."

Bumbleebee's hand slowly slid away from my leg.

"And Ratchet," I said, venom dripping into my words as I spoke, "What was wrong with you? And don't break my chair, it's Italian."

He released his grip, "Arcee,"

"I know you're not great at intros especially after the first time you met poor Sam, but comon'!" I interrupted.

"Arcee,"

"And another thing…"

"Arcee!" he yelled frustrated, "He's not human."

I backed off. "What?" I whispered inaudibly.

"Is he one of us?" asked Sideswipe. (Sides.)

"No," Ractchet answered.

"Is he a decepticon?" asked Ironhide (Hide) in disgust, starting to get up.

"No,"

"Then what is he?" asked Optimus Prime (Prime), calmly.

"I-I don't know."

We all exchanged worried glances.

"How do you know Ratchet?" questioned Mikaela.

"First of all, he has no pulse. His image doesn't come up reddish and orange like Sam and you do. He was more blues and greens, his skin must be cold. Then, when you two walked in, his mouth filled with an unknown, to me, fluid, but I do know it was poisonous."

I lay limp in BB's arm's, he held me up. My voice was a bleak monotone, "Oh, well that's interesting." I shook my head around.

"Why would you invite a total stranger, Arcee?" Hide reprimanded me.

"What?! How can you say that, like I thought anything from this planet could hurt me, I mean, puh-lease." I finished. I banged my arm as the room filled wit the sound of my metal hand banging my metal arm.

"I don't want you to see him anymore, Arcee. Not until we learn more about him." Prime stated.

My eyes widened, "Why? And what happened to 'more than meets the eye?' He might be dangerous, but he's so sweet and kind. I need another friend Optimus."

"We're your friends," Sides commented.

I tilted my head and smiled weakly, "Of course you all are, but after a few centuries, it's nice to meet new people also." I directed my words at all of them.

Prime sighed, "Just wait a little, please. You know how important your survival is to us."

"I guess so," I said crossing my arms. Then I noticed that BB's arms were still around me, "You know, you could have let go a while back."

"Oh I know," he said cheerfully. I smiled, Bee always made me smile. I moved out of his grasp and back onto the couch.

"While I'm cooled down, I'd better tell you that if I ever see Jasper again, you, you, you, and Jetfire," I said pointing at Ratchet, BB, and Hide are supposed to be my brothers. Some are 'adopted.' Sunny, you'e my boyfriend, obviously, and Sides, you're his brother. Optimus, you're our guardian. I tried to keep some of it truthful."

"What part?" asked Hide, "I'm defiantly not your brother, neither is BB, Ratchet, or Jet. And Optimus isn't anyone's guardian. The only thing that's true is about the Twins over there."

I pursed my lips and changed the subject "Can we at least go out tonight? I'm starting to get sick of this human form. No offense." I said speaking my last words to the humans.

"None taken," assured Sam, "Can we tag along?"

"Sure," I agreed shrugging.


	3. Questions Without Answers

**-Jasper's POV-**

We were all looking at Carlisle waiting for an answer. I got home and thankfully, everyone was there. I asked Carlisle what he thought, and I was still waiting for my response.

"Well, I've never heard of anything like them before," he finally said. "They don't have blood…" he mumbled to himself my story again. "And you said they looked human, and they're not one of us. Do you think she's more dangerous than us?"

"Um, no I don't think so. He hands were hard like mine, but I didn't feel much muscle in her grip. Then again, she was perfectly at ease with letting a total stranger into her house."

"Jasper lets make this easy and just don't see her anymore!" Rosalie practically screamed for the third time, "You remember the trouble we got into because our secret was discovered by Bella, and I don't know about you, but I'm ready for another person in this family. Anyway, she'd be really lonely because she can't have your heart. Yours already belongs to Alice."

"We're just friends, trust me. Also, I wouldn't even attempt to change her because F.Y.I., I don't even think they have blood."

"Why were holding her hand?" Alice asked, interrupting Rosalie's and mine started argument.

"We shook hands when we first met."

"Ah. Okay."

"Wait!" Edward inserted. "Alice, can you see their future?"

"It'll be hard, I've never met them before but," Alice's eyes became distant. After a few moments, she shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. Then suddenly her teeth clenched and her hands turned to fists on the side of her head. She twitched and small squeals came through her teeth.

"Alice!" Edward and I said at once. She exhaled in a loud gasp and dropped to her knees.

"Alice!" I sprinted to her and held her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ouch. It's just that I did get pictures, but they changed more rapidly than I've ever seen and when I can stop on a picture for a second, it's really blurry and the entire time, there was this high pitched frequency that was unbearable as I looked longer or tried harder. Their minds were sort of how Edward describes the werewolves/shape shifters, whatever, anyhow, they all have totally different mind structures and it's like they all wait for a certain command. Plus, his or her minds aren't human whatsoever! Then it was like they were all planning about different subjects but at the same time, their futures had a tie to this one of them."

"The one you said they all had a tie to," I asked, "Did he look a bit taller than them all, older, and big and bulky?"

"Yes, or what I could make out. Why?"

"When I was there, that's how they acted, like around Sam. They're not werewolves are they?" I looked at Jacob.

"I've never heard of us in this area," he started to answer, "And even though they're obviously not from my pack, I would still feel they're presence once in a while. Do they smell like me?"

"It's getting hard to tell, I'm around you so much, I'm sort of used to it, but I'm almost positive no."

Our attention turned back to Carlisle, but Bella was the one who started talking. "Going back to Rosalie, Jasper, maybe you should stay away from them. I know how smart you are fighting-wise, but I would never want to bring upon the terror that I had when I learned about the Volturi to another person."

"She's right. Also, we shouldn't get too connected to humans anymore." Carlisle said.

I stayed silent. I looked at every face in the room. They all had tight lips and the expression of 'sorry' plastered on their faces.

"I'm going hunting tonight." I stated stiffly. "I want to go alone." I added when I felt a few of them felt like they wanted to console me.

* * *

I stayed the rest of the daytime in Alice and my bedroom. She didn't come up, predicting that I would force her back out if she tried. The full moon finally came up and I leaped out my wide window. I landed perfectly as ever, but landing with my fists touching the ground, just to add some style. I ran stealthily through the trees and kept running for I would guess around a hundred or so miles. I stopped at a large opening, similar to Edwards' back in Forks, but much, much bigger. There were large deer prancing around nibbling on the grass. There were other animals nearby. I detected bigger foxes, possums, and raccoons.

I went for the deer first. I first calmed the deer down and petted its coarse fur. I was going to take my time (not drinking the blood, that's just plain cruel). I drank the doe and then moved onto the stag nearby, letting it run away first. Then I tired walking to catch up with it, but my instincts and patience caught up with me and I finished it off quickly also. I 'played' with the small animals for a time as I slowly quenched my never-ending thirst.

Suddenly, I heard something……….


	4. A Race Between Bots

**Sorry my other chapters were a bit goofy looking, I'm still getting used to this. **

**Also, I forgot, I do not own anything related to Twilight or Transformers. They belong to SM and Japanese peoples. I think. Not sure, I might get in trouble.**

**Once again: _Italics means they are using the com-link._  
**

**Anyhow: Read!**

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

We started out earlier tonight. We were in the garage right then after Sam and Mikaela showed up. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker ran to their other forms. Bee plopped onto his car and sighed, "Oh thank Primus! I missed my other three fourths of my body." He climbed into…well, himself, and vanished inside. Actually, not really. He was still there; just he meshed himself into the rest of his body. It's really weird. Ironhide already completed himself and his engine started and was humming.

I started to transform too. I felt my shoulder blades pop outwards and hike over my head, as I got down on all fours and the rest of my body followed in a flawless sequence. A lot of my inside form went out side to transform my shape into a shiny magenta motorcycle. I looked to the right to see the other two parts of my body; my purple part of me and also blue.

Sunny and the others climbed into the cars, which really weren't cars but only the bodies of them. It was really creepy looking through a human's eyes because for the boys, their human form would detach under the dashboards and under the seats.

This is the reason I wouldn't let Jasper into them earlier because most of the dashboard would be missing, and the cars can't start without their engines, which are transformed with our human shapes. I on the other hand, was able to fit one full motorcycle into my limited space of a body.

Someone pressed the garage door and Hide, Prime, and Ratchet were already halfway out. Sam jumped into Bumblebee who was a yellow Camaro with a black racing stripe. Jasper almost gave me a spark-attack this morning when he mentioned the word 'bumblebee' as he inspected the car. It took me a moment to understand he said looks like _a_ bumblebee.

Mikaela swung her leg over my back and grabbed her silver helmet hanging on a peg beside me. It was only a prop incase there was a human nearby. She really didn't need it though; I'd never let her get hurt. After she was situated, two other holograms flickered to life on the back of my two auto modes. They looked similar to Mikaela with variations and a mix of my human form. The musty yellow Chevy behind me was Sunny waiting for me to go. Just before I started moving, Jetfire (Jet) clumped down stairs, "Wait! Can I come too? Please? I've been dying to get out." I paused. Jetfire is an ex-Decepticon. We don't have total trust of him yet, but we still accepted him with us when he crash-landed and the Decepticons tried to get rid of him. He used to be a plane.

_Hey, Optimus, Jet wants to come. What should I say? _I asked Prime over the communications-link. Jet wasn't allowed to connect yet; we still want to wait a little.

_Yes, he may come. But he has to find a new form._

I glanced over a Bee. He was waiting,

_Want me to tell him?_ He asked.

_No I'll do it It's a good chance to practice._

I turned on my main motorcycle's headlight-the one Mikaela sat on- and shot concentrated beams of light turn into another hologram a foot away from me into a picture of my human form. This was mildly harder than making one in or on us, but it was a good back up and a quick way of communicating with humans instead of transforming al over again.

My holographic human-self said, "Optimus said you can come, but you need to change your form into a vehicle." My hologram flashed off.

Jet's pale face lit up as he raced out the door and ran half a mile away to the nearest freeway and came back a minute later. He got near the rest of his body and it all morphed into a sleek black Mercedes Benz.

A quick tid-bit: in human form, we are super fast because we don't tire out the way humans do. Plus it helps when you're an uncountable amount stronger than them.

We all finally left and were going about 80 to catch up tot the others. A nice, easy slow pace.

And that's another cool factoid: We don't use gas to power ourselves because our wheels are pretty much our legs and feet so we can go as fast as we could possibly want. No pollution! Just helping to protect this world a little at a time.

So we finally caught up with the elders and then all poured on the speed a bit to 98 miles per hour.

_I'll talk to him next time. I know it takes a lot out of you to do that. _Bumblebee said, tapping into my com-link.

_'So kay._ I responded. It was true though, making a hologram a distance away from me did make my energy meter reduce because I was still relatively new to this, but I like to help out. When Bee is in auto mode, he uses his radio to speak. He's a pro at it, the rest of us fumble and have trouble with it.

Mikaela rapped my side, "Hey, don't forget about the hair!" she yelled over the wind. Oops. Suddenly, the hair on the holo-girls I called them, started flapping wildly behind them. I always forgot that detail.

I flashed my headlights twice as a signal Mikaela and I came up to prompt her to lower her head behind my small windshield.

_BB, Sides, Sunny? Up for a little race?_ I yelled over the link. As an answer, their engines revved simultaneously.

_Hide, wanna ref?_

_Sure, _he responded gleefully, _Ready, Go!_

In a split second, BB, Sunny, Sides, and my speed odometer's needle pushed forward to somewhere in the 280's.

Ratchet, Prime, and Jet disappeared from view with Hide trailing behind, trying to watch, but also not get in the way.

Here cam the first turn, it was going to be a quick turn with hills on either side of the road.

I inched ahead and slightly hit the brakes to make it, and once I finished, I hit the road (since I don't use gasoline) again and made it over the 300mph mark. BB was on my tail while Sides and Sunny were bumper to bumper. My three bikes were all in a straight horizontal line.

A second later, Bee was right next to me, Sam inside winking as I heard the blare of Lady GaGa's new song "Just Dance" screaming out of the stereo. The Twins were right on us also.

_Prime said were going to the clearing right? _I asked.

_Yeah…see ya there! _Sides answered as he flew from our huddle. Again I punched the gas in a desperate attempt to win, there was only 32 miles left!

310,315,326. BB was about to pass me out, then I spotted a ramp a quarter mile ahead. It was one of those speed radars the police set up once in a while. It had fallen down so my database hatched an idea. I swerved to the right and drove over it at top speed and catapulted a screaming Mikaela and my head motorcycle sky high. From behind me, I caught sight of the yellow digits flash 412. I willed my other two parts to gain speed and meet me two- dozen feet ahead of BB who passed out Sides. The clearing was now in view.

How should I do my finishing stop, make a figure eight, permanently etched into the soil. Nah, how about stopping abruptly so they smash into the trees? No, I used that one a few days ago. Oh! I know…

There was a large slab of rock to the side of the opening of the clearing, I slowed to 305 and all three cycles flew up into the air as I imitated what I had done back at the radar sign.

I was floating momentarily around 25 feet in the air as my pink cycle bucked Mikaela off intentionally 10 feet higher. My blue, purple, and pink cycles combined in a flash. Pulling, morphing, and transforming in all ways possible, the three bikes formed my full autobot self. I landed on the ground as my body bended in half and my left leg made an entire vertical circle before touching ground again. It was how I transformed.

Within the next second, Mikaela's flailing body landed in my hands easily. I made sure to move my arm down as she fell into my palms to assure a soft landing. I could feel her heart vibrating up my arm as it fluttered rapidly.

"That was one of the coolest, and most terrifying experiences of my life," she said between gasps, "_Never,_ do that again," she added sternly.

I laughed and rolled my bright blue optics.

"Phenominal landing!" Bumblebee commented as he transformed into his autobot form too, "But I can't tell who won. It was either you or I, we'll ask Hide when and if they ever catch up."

Sideswipe and Sunny rolled up as he finished speaking, and they also changed into their regular form.

"That was amazing!"

"Coolest stop I've seen in the last century," they both congratulated.

"Thanks."

Bee touched his temple and reported, "They'll be here in 8 minutes, they're hauling it now."

Sam walked out from behind BB's foot.

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"Hide said the other day that he and Ratch created new toys for us." I relayed mischievously. "I also wanted to do some mock-fights. You know, keep our skills fresh. I heard there might me a Decepticon threat approaching, but the screens not always right."

"You want to spar a bit you said?" Bee asked something hinting in his voice.

"Yeah? Why?" I barely answered when he grabbed the front of my large chassis and tried to slam me to the ground. Outraged, I countered and flipped him under me and pinned his arms around his back, "I told you not to pull there! I'm not built like you male-bots."

He rolled and sat on my back. Disregarding my statement, he said, "A fighter must always be ready for an attack. How are you planning to…"

I cut him off by pushing under me and pushing him off me and I threw a punch at him, only to be deflected by his hand, which twisted around and pinned my own arm to my back. My rocket shooters popped from their compartments as I aimed for his spark.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" he scolded totally at ease, "You said sparing, not weapons." He let go of my arm. Bee was sort of my teacher, I was younger than all the rest at fighting and Bee has been fighting for almost forever and in battles. Well, not really. He was only 21,806 years old while the rest where somewhere in their late 31,000's. I'm 20,390 years.

He picked me up by my small waist in attempt to fling me to the ground, but I climbed up on his shoulders and flung myself backwards, sending him cart wheeling over me. He landed in a crouched position, tensed to spiral towards me, but then something caught his attention and he straightened. Hide came through the brush and altered his form in one swift movement. "Sorry, Bumblebee, Arcee won by .68 milliseconds."

"Yessss." I silently cheered. Almost no one is ever able to pass out Bumblebee; his name doesn't lie.

Sam began to make witty remarks about losing when Prime, Ratchet, and Jet appeared already changed.

"I have the stuff," Ratch announced placing big items on the ground. "Who's first?"

* * *

"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa.

AKA: Not mine!

Review, REVIEW! Comon, it's right there below these words!!!! (I think)


	5. Weapon Testing

_**Continuation of Arcee's POV.**_

Bee went first. He held his arm out and Ratchet fluently placed a brand new cannon in his fore arm. Bee flexed his arm then aimed at a rock someone had placed in the middle of the clearing. "So what does this baby do?" asked Bee as he aimed his shot.

"You'll see," Ratchet responded while he motioned for us to back off a bit.

Bee placed his unused hand under his upper arm for a steady shot. From the side I could see the mouth of the cannon whirl and create a humming sound rising in volume. It turned a menacing bright orange and then a large glob of molten lava burst fro the cannon and smacked into the target perfectly. When the smoke cleared, a giant hole was carved into the middle of it.

"I am so next!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, but we have a different gadget for you," he reached into his pile of 'goodies' and pulled out a sleeker similar cannon and fit it under my wrist. Hide lobbed another rock into the middle to the field.

Not wasting time with aim, I whipped out my arm and hit the rock dead-on. A glistening blue spear of cold plasma burst from the opening. When it connected with the stone, the stone turned light blue with an icy mist swirling around it.

Thinking on my feet, I leaped forward with my hands landing on the rock as I pushed off. I dismounted flawlessly on my feet and watched the once solid stone crumble into snow and dust.

"Nice shot girlie." Sideswipe commented.

"You know my motto: Fire, Aim." I smirked. "How 'bout you Ratch? Make anything for yourself? Ratch?"

All optics turned to Ratchet as his face turned blank.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked with authority.

Suddenly, Ratchet blinked as he came out of his trance. "Nothing. I thought I sensed a human a mile or so away, but it's animal blood in a human-like shape. There are a bunch of animals around it…Never mind, it's probably nothing. Sides, it's your turn, but I'm going to keep watch."

The large blue robot strode towards Ratch and hesitantly stuck out his arm.

"For this one, it takes place of your hand so…" Ratch explained his instructions as Side's hand vanished into his arm and his fore arm popped open.

Ratchet pushed another slim looking metal tube into the slot and Side aimed toward a large oak. His arm jerked back and a round object whistled at the tree, tangling in the branches.

"Um, no offense guys, but this weapon is kind-of la-" Sunny was cut off by a huge BOOM as the tree exploded into flames and then extinguished on its own as fast as it started. When the flames magically disappeared, a large pile of blackened tree blew away in the wind.

We all smiled. Except for Mikaela who was in slight horror, but Sam had a grin spread across his face. They sat atop Bee's shoulders.

Sides took aim again at the next tree in the row and fired. A grappling spear shot through the bark, creating uncountable splinters flying, it unlatched into a four-pronged grappling hook and he finally yanked, ripping the tree from it's roots; sending the tree flying far behind us.

I looked at the weapon specialist and medical officer, "You two have way too much time on your hands."

Ratch was about the grin, but then stopped and glared at an opening in the trees. _There's someone there. Get him._ Ratchet sneered through the com-link. Ironhide was there in an instant, cannon blazing and pushed aside the two trees like sticks.

"There's no one here." Hide reported, his hand taking place of the cannon. The humans stepped out of the sleek yellow Camaro and Bee transformed into his robot form again.

Ratch's eyes narrowed. "Well, I think we should leave."

Without question we were in our car shapes in drove back onto the pavement.

It was a silent trip back, but I could hear ratchet's private thoughts leaking onto the link.

_You didn't do anything wrong Ratchet. We all make assumptions sometimes and they don't always turn out correct. Anyways, we were done with the gadgets. _

_I know, I know,_ Ratch answered as we closed off the com-link for a private conversation. _But I have more advantage of getting things correct. Then I'm confused because the blood was animal and was rapidly cooling. Also, it was in the shape of a human. Finally, Hide had the element of surprise and he acted quickly so nothing on Earth that I know could escape that fast._

I pondered that for a moment. I came up blank. _Do you want a energon drink when we get back? Maybe that'll clear your database._

_Thank-you._

We finally arrived back home and reluctantly changed back into our human shapes. The windows of the vehicles darkened once more, the humans left, and I went upstairs to make the boys energon drinks.

* * *

* * *

**Another thing I just remembered: My information came from a website, incase Transformer fanatics are curious. You go onto **google** then type in **transformers live action blog**. It's the first one on top. **

**Warning though, there are a lot of spoliers concerning T2 so look wisely.** Arcee will be in the next Transformers movie and so are a lot of my charecters....besides the Cullens.


	6. The Clearing

**-Jasper's POV-**

I heard something. At first I heard screaming, but I disregarded it with the excuse, 'Not my problem.' Then, it sounded like a cannon went off about 10 minutes later. The entire time I had heard muffled thumping, but didn't care about that either. I waited. Nothing. I went back to feeding. A few minutes after that, another blast happened, but it was more muffled followed by more thumping, like a rocket landing smoothly on the ground. I forced myself to go back to hunting. Something inside me said I didn't want to get involved.

I placed my lips on a fox and started to drain the blood. Suddenly, I jumped back in shock as I watched from a distance as an explosion set a tree on fire, then disappear. I blinked. Could my perfect vision possibly have flaws?

I slowly went to go check it ou, but back-tracked when I heard a wail come from the fox. "Crap," I mumbled. I finished it off before it could turn into a vamp-fox.

The hair trigger was when I saw a tree fly over its fellow brethren. I sped towards the scene and hid in a bush. I think my eyes fell out of my skull as I witnessed 8 giant hulking robots standing in the meadow. A second after I came, they became silent.

The oldest-looking yellow and red colored one turned his head in my general direction. The most meanicing one, who was huge a shiny black, shifted towards me also. Giving into my instincts, I fled from the clearing as fast as my legs could take me.

"_Edward!!!"_ I screamed in my head as I rushed towards home.

* * *

When I got home in record time, everyone was already there, thanks to Edward alerting him or her all.

My expression was carved into horror. Edwards' mirrored mine, having seen the monsters in my head.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

"There-there," I stuttered, "There were 8 gigantic robots in the clearing! They had to be anywhere within 15feet tall and 25feet tall each and there was this one with a gigantic frame filled with freaking cannons!" my voice cracked at the end.

"Are they still there?" Emmett questioned, readying himself for a fight.

"Um,um." I searched my head, slowly making sense of each word, "I don't think so. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was scared. I might've be able to defeat one, with some luck, but not all of them."

"Emmett and I will scout the area, we'll try to track a scent." Carlisle said as he and Emmett escaped out the back door.

I sat down next to my love, Alice as she gently moved over to me. "It's okay, you're with family now, shhhh. You know,-" Her words were calming, but only a few made it through my frazzled brain. "…Love…I got…lingure…France…tonight…love." Knowing she was getting nowhere, she leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I reacted and Alice used my distraction to well, distract me until Carlisle and Emmett came back.

"Nothin'" Emmett reported, clearly disappointed.

I swallowed, "Oh well. Uh, I'm going to stay inside tomorrow, I heard it's supposed to be sunny." I hurried back upstairs and watched the sun rise.

* * *


	7. A Visit and Suspicion

**Whooo! I've got some reviews! Yay! Keep up the good work, lets make it over single digits! whooooo!**

**I'm gonna keep on Jasper's POV for a while so_, get used to it!_**

**Also, Transformer fanatics, I saw the teaser trailer for T2!!! Yay! only a few more days till June 26th!**

**(More info on my profile.)  
**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV continued...**_

* * *

It was around 2:00 pm when Alice tapped on my door. She opened it halfway to let her head and waist in. "We're going to go hunting early today. Want to tag along?" she asked innocently.

I only shook my head 'no' and waited until I couldn't feel anyone's presence anymore. I took a deep breath, even though I technically didn't need it. It was sunny out and I was going to go to Arcee's house. I didn't care at the moment about anything, except knowing that her fragile human self was safe and that my rudeness from a few days ago was forgiven. I wondered if this is how Edward would feel about Bella when she was still human; the only difference, I wasn't in love with Arcee.

I sped towards her house on ym shiny black motorcycle and parked in the driveway. As I sprinted up the steps, I suddenly remembered, I hadn't called. I had been too busy slathering on my 'sun-block' and worrying that Alice would see me, made me forget.

Maybe she wasn't home. I peered through the non-colored glass on her front door and to my luck, there she was.

Arcee was wearing a bright yellow halter top with vivid blue short-shorts. Her white ear buds connected to her chrome pink ipod classic swayed with her body as her 'back-side' shifted from side to side dramatically with the music. She had a duster in one hand and was slowly climbing the stair case, eyes closed.

I tapped the door. Her eyes flew open as she descended back down the stairs, flinging the duster away. She opened the door.

"Jasper?" she exclaimed as she pulled the ear buds from her head so they hung limply on either shoulder. I listened momentarily, "_And her. Heart. Is. Break-in in front-a me..."_ it was "This Love" by Maroon 5.

She threw her arms around me in a quick embrace, then yanked me inside while scanning the trees.

Inside, Arcee turned to me. "Oh Jasper I'm so glad you're here! I thought you'd never come back after my family's rude behavior. I'm really sorry about that."

"No problem," I assured shrugging. "Actually, I cam here to apologize because I left so suddenly. There was a family crisis."

She nodded, inferring that a normal human wouldn't want to go on about the topic. Suddenly I heard a change in the music, _"Thi-is time, I wonder what it feels l-i-ike..."_

"Oh! 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback, I love this song!" I told her before I could stop.

She looked at me curiously. "Wha'?" she glanced around then found her ear buds and placed one in her ear. "Um, yeah. I love their music a lot too. Huh, wow, you have really good hearing," she said suspicion hinting in her voice. Her eyes became pickey as she assessed me.

"Uh, so what has happened the last few days?" I asked lightly trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really. My brothers and I went out last night, but that's all." she said as we walked into the kitchen and lingered around the table chairs.

"I noticed as I was coming here that you're really alone up here." I offered.

"Yeah, we're just under a mile away from the nearest civilization, and that's a highway." she looked at me again, as if trying to see through me.

knew at once I had to do something human-like. I searched around frantically and spotted a water pitcher behind her on the counter." Can I help myself to some water please?" Water. A little water couldn't hurt. I snatched a glass from the cupboard and began to tilt the pitcher into the glass. Arcee seemed a bit distant and only murmured 'yes' to my previous question.

I noticed the water was really shiny. Then again, I barely ever paid attention to liquids besides blood because that's the only thing I drank and ate. I lifted the half-full glass to my lips.

Then Arcee snapped out of her trance.

"NO!" she screamed lunging for the glass then dropping it into the sink.

"Arcee, whats wrong?" I asked baffled.

"Um, um," she didn't know how to answer. "Um, it's old water?" she said with unmasked uncertainty.

"Arcee, whats wrong." I said, now my turn to interrogate.

"Uh, she clutched her hair and searched madly around. She bit her lip, "It's alcoholic?"

"I didn't smell any alcohol."

She rolled her eyes frustrated. I crossed my arms. "Arcee, whats going on?"

"Ah! I can't tell you! It's not only my secret to-" she stopped mid sentence. Frozen. Her hands fell limply to their sides. Her eyes widened slowly until I thought they'd rip apart.

"Crap." she uttered.

Suddenly, everything began...

* * *

**oooooh, cliff hanger!**

**I'm evil.**

**"This Love" Marroon 5**

**"Gotta Be Somebody" Nickelback. (awesomest band ever!)  
**


	8. The Death Match

**Continuation... Still Jasper's POV**

* * *

I heard slow, heavy steps increase until there was a huge crash. I barely had time to react when a huge wrecking ball crashed through the window, demolishing the almost the entire living room wall. "Duck!" she had screamed, but neither of us did. Large pieces of wall laid upon my chest and legs. I hurried to remove them, but stopped as I caught sight of what had caused the destruction. It wasn't a wrecking ball, but another magnificent and terrifying robot's fist.

Arcee was still standing, covered in dust, but having evaded the debris. She was crouched, scowling up at the grey monster, and an anguished expression at me. She was completely torn between two ideas. "I have to protect you, " she whispered as she disappeared from sight.

Well she was doing a fine job so far.

She appeared again, only a millisecond later, her blue and purple motorcycles racing on her heels _up_ the garage stairs... with no one on them.

Arcee leaped from the gash in the house with the two cycles, and right before my eyes, transformed into another beast.

It was both horrifying and amazing to watch her body and the cycles morph into the complex shape of this giant machine.

Fully formed, (all this happening within 5 or 7 seconds) she landed on top of the dark grey robo I had never seen before. She was mostly pink.

Her clenched fist smashed into his face while she kicked his legs. He got hold of her thick arms and threw her into the trees. I screwed my eyes shut waiting for the entire forest to fall down beneath her, but saw enough to understand that she used a tree as a pole and swung her massive body back towards the other robot, like a gymnast.

I was a statue. My instincts told me to help her**- **and I believed that it was still a 'her' because her chest was much more prominent than the grey one's**-** and dismember the male**- **I figured 'male' because of it's wider waist (where more protection was added,) and the blockier appearance**-** but I could not move. Slipping into a state of no return, I became a coward and watched the droid death match.

Pinky was trapped under the grey one's body, but she was able to push him off, making him momentarily lose his balance, and shove her arm underneath his chest plates, ripping out a handful of wires.

The Grey one screeched in agony, but then its hand vanished and a tube glowed red. He fired and the red goop landed on the pink one's 'shoulder' and collar plate began to melt. Barely noticing it, she ripped off the ruined plates, and let them simmer on the ground, forgotten.

Pinky somersaulted backwards, one knee on the ground, one knee bent, and yanked her arm out, shooting a missile at a glowing spark heavily guarded between Grey's chest plates. He ducked out of the way as the missile exploded somewhere in the sky.

Though they both looked big and bulky, the grey one was nimble as it spiraled towards Arcee, knocking her on her back. He jumped onto her waist, punching her head into the ground. Then he stopped and violently pinned her arms to either side of her. She didn't look afraid, but instead started thrashing as best she could beneath his weight, searching for a way out.

Grey started 'talking.' At least I think he was talking. It was a language I had never heard before. It's voice was very deep and spoke with many 's' sounds with rough endings. The first three sentences were threatening and terrifying, while his last two sounded...seductive?

He 'laughed' metallic-like as Pinky's eyes pooped open and her face plates formed a look of outrage, anger, and irritation.

Quickly, she slammed her head with his. He released is grip. Then she twisted down to her strong looking thigh and pulled at her hip. A giant gun came out of hiding. I heard a whirr, she placed the weapon in the other robo's face, then pulled the trigger sending fried wires/parts and sparks escaping out the back of his head. She grasped his limp body and shot again in his chest; the flickering light died out completely. She shoved the lifeless body off of her and stood up, placing the gun back into it's place.

O.

* * *

**'Nother somewhat cliffy.**

**Don't worry, this chapter isn't where I got the title "The Ultimate Battle" from. There's much more to come.**

**Review! I set this up so _anyone_ (that means people who aren't signed into ) can review or be put as anonymus!  
**


	9. Arcee's Computer

_**Jasper continued...**_

She looked straight at me. Half of me waited to be blown to smithereens after watching the fight.

Then, to my surprise, she easily lifted the chuck of wall that was pinning me to the ground. I'm not exactly sure what my face gave away, but I was not able to form words. I grabbed something behind me to keep me from collapsing.

Her beautiful electric blue eyes - or 'optics' I'm guessing- stared directly down at me, pleading. "Jasper," she said. I leaped back in fright. She didn't sound like the other robot as I had expected. She sounded like...Arcee.

Her giant arms raised defensively. "I know this is weird, but I need you to listen, and cope. I'm not dangerous. Nodd if you understand." she was calm and spoke in an odd soothing way. But I was taken aback when she said 'I'm not dangerous.' Was she not here three seconds ago?!

"As you've seen, I'm not what I've led you to believe I am. I'm not human, I'm only able to look that way, but I'm still the same ... person ... personality wise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but this is not only my secret to tell, it is also my brethren's. They are like me, only most are a bit bigger, and male."

I was stunned, how could this _thing_ be Arcee, my friend.

"Jasper," she looked more serious now, her face plates were very expressional, "Don't look at me that way. I know I'm not the only one here who's hiding something. I know you're more than meets the eye." she crossed her arms and waited.

Was she asking me to tell a secret I've kept for hundreds of years? (Besides Bella; that was Edward.)

Yeah, she was I concluded as her eyes narrowed. She continued to stare skeptically. "You know, you're a very cold one." she implied.

"How did you know that's what the Quiletes call me!" I blurted astonished. What was wrong with me.

"I didn't, but I do remember reading somewhere that the Qulietes call _vampires_ cold ones." she paused. "So you're a vampire. That's different."

I became irritated, how was she treating this matter so lightly, and how did she know this? It's not like it's a well know fact of Quilete slang.

She read my face. "I know a lot of odd tid bits. When I came here, I learned every ounce of information I could get, and I just happened to stumble upon some old info."

"But I don't drink human blood, I only drink animal blood. Never mind, how did you know that I wasn't human? Besides that when you touched me, it didn't seem to phase you at all."

"I don't feel heat all that well. But Ratchet does. Ratchet is who I told you was Ratch, I tried to make the names sound some-what human, but that didn't turn out the way I'd planned. Ratchet was rude to you when you first met him because like I said, he _sees_ body heat, but you don't have any blood, hence no body heat." she said smugly.

"I do have blood after I feed." both our eyes snapped wider open as I said that.

"We're you in the forest yesterday?" we said simultaneously. We were silent staring at each other.

"Yeah, that was my brothers and I. Sorry about Ironhide trying to kill you and all," she continued to stare at me unblinkingly. I dropped my gaze. Did she have to blink?

When I looked back, she was glancing at a piece of wall that still stood. "Are you somewhat comfortable enough that you won't run screaming out the door?" she asked anxiously. "'Cause I gotta do something."

I managed to move my head up and down.

Slowly her body broke apart into three pieces. I froze gain. Most of the upper parts turned back into Arcee while the other two chunks turned into blue and purple motorcycles.

Arcee jumped through the gouged window and sprinted past me, where she slammed her fist against the side of the remaining wall. Next to where her fist landed, a very sophisticated looking new computer dropped down on a platform like an old-fashioned ironing board would.

Her fingers blurred over the keyboard. And I thought I was fast. Different web pages and sites appeared and disappeared quickly.

"I'm going to multi-task. You can talk and ask questions, but I also going to be talking to my comrades." she tapped her temple, still intent on the screen.

"How?" I asked, moving closer to get a better view of the screen.

"Through my com-link, it's like a walkie-talkie hooked up to our brains,er, databases." She stopped. her fingers at a standstill on the keyboard. I glanced at the finally paused screen. My breath caught. The top of the screen said President's Files. Please enter password:

"Are these government files?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah. Oh, finally Bumblebee, I'll update you in a sec., fist, I forgot the President's password." it took me a moment to realize she wasn't talking to be, but to another robot far away. She listened, then her fingers vibrated producing a long complicated password. "Yeah, new-bie, was a Decepticon, had the emblem. No, I finished him off. He wasn't well trained. Was a real pig though... Um," she looked at me from the corner of her eye, "Yes." she winced. I imagine whoever Bumblebee was, was yelling at her on the other side of the line. "Hey, Hey, Hey! He came here, I was trying out _home making_!" she rolled her eyes. "Drop it! Ugh. Anyways, yeah I'm looking at Sector Seven's files, doesn't show 'pig-tron's' data. Ugh, good for nothing losers." she escaped out of the file she placed her hands on either side of the computer, "I'll try," she closed her eyes, then I watched as the screen started changing by itself, without instruction from her hands.

"You'll have to stay silent for a minute," she whispered as I opened my mouth. The screen turned black with a very squiggly green line in the middle that was moving up and down. I heard nothing.

Without warning, her eyes flew open and she threw her fists against the table. "Dammit! They haven't figured it out either. This one has been around since the All-Spark, but was younger than me. Okay, see you in 30." she tapped her temple again and turned to me.

My mouth was gaping. What had just happened? "Explain everything." I demanded.

"Where to start," she pondered.

* * *

**Sorry if I spelled Quiletes wrong. I'm too lazy to look up the correct spelling.**

**Next chapter we'll finally go abck to Arcee! Just give me time to write it.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the wonderful critizum and very polite people who've been writing to me! I wuv u all (ITFW)  
**


	10. Some Explainations

**Important message on bottom! Please read, don't just scroll over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Step. Meyer and Transformer-genius-creating-dudes-and/or-dudettes.**

* * *

**Arcee's POV**

"First, they'll be here in 30 minutes. They've been patrolling farther out, we got a false trail."

"Okay, now explain why the computer was doing freaky things. Tell me why I'm so oddly comfortable around you, why you called the grey robo a pig, why did you knock the cup out of my hands? Please tell me anything and everything about you, because I'm about to go crazy! And you do not know how hard that is to do!" Jasper practically screamed at me. He was clearly frazzled.

I inhaled deeply, "Alright. I hacked into the president's files searching for information on where that Decepticon came from."

"What's a Decepticon?" he interrupted.

"Bad dudes. They want to destroy Earth and make it their own. We Autobots, on the other hand, strive to protect it. Sam could tell you all about it, but this is besides the point. The green misshapen line was the voices of the Decepticons. We wanted to know if they had figured out the formula-"

"Formula? What formula?" he asked.

I inhaled. This was going to get uncomfortable. "You have many questions Jasper, and I don't blame you, but I believe I'll have to start at the very beginning to answer all of them. I am Arcee, and my last name can't be pronounced in English unless you want me to deafen you for a few days. The people who live with me in my house are-" I continued to describe to him the true names of my family members. I also told him of my home planet Cybertron which no longer has life or living conditions on it and explained that I wasn't 'blood' related to any of the boys. Then I gave him a brief summary of the war and the first battle that took place.

"That 'water' you almost drank, is actually called energon. It is lethal to humans, one sip is like drinking straight acid to them. But it is the equivalent of all food and water to us. See, I had made energon-drinks for my auto-bot family last night, and since I didn't know you were coming, I didn't bother to put it away."

I quickly wondered what would happen to him if he drank it. Never mind, better not to test it out.

I paused to pick what I would tell him next. He waited patiently. "Er, then you asked why you're so comfortable around me. That's because I was trained to blend in and be comfortable with any other life forms so there is no suspicion. Guess I sort of blew it." I said with a shaky laugh. "I'm not afraid of you, because I don't believe that you can hurt me, I think."

I paused again, looking down. I watched the batter powered clock that was knocked down, ticking on the floor. We only had a little over 15 minutes until the boys showed. I wish I could be able to stall long enough so I wouldn't have to answer all his questions.

"So what about the formula, and the jerk-bot?" he prodded.

Dam.

Suddenly the mood became awkward, but then I became calm. I stared at him stunned.

"I have abilities, " he answered my unspoken question, "I can alter anyone's mood with my thoughts. I am surprised though, for a robot, you have very developed feelings. I wasn't able to tell you were anything but human."

"We prefer to be called 'robotic-living-organisms,'" I joked. Then my smile faded, "I won't dodge your curiosity any longer."

And so I began the story I hated to retell, for it made me depressed:

"Long ago, there was an All-Spark. The All-Spark gave us life. There are females and males because back then, a male would create a body for a new bot and choose the gender. Then a femme (female) would give the bot emoticons, make the bot be able to process data, bring enough energy from the All-Spark to jump start the body and then, ta-da, new life form. We are born with the knowledge of this, and each gender is the only ones who can fulfill each task." I bet if I could cry, I would be right now.

"Why do you use the past-tense? What happened?" he asked slowly.

I locked my eyes with his, "A war happened, Jasper. About 18 thousand years ago, a war broke out between the Decepticons and Autobots. Bee, the Twins, and are were some of the last few children created before the All-Spark was stolen. Then only a year and half ago, more or less, the All-Spark was forced to be destroyed.

And now...you're looking at one of the last surviving females."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!! I really don't know how transformers are created or the meaning for males and females. I just made it up, but it might be true, who knows, I have to wait for the next movie to find out.**

**And, a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters and I'm afraid to post them until I'm completely finished to make sure I didn't miss anything. That means updates may start to come slower. But I promise you'll be satisfied, it's worth the wait.  
**

**Sorry, don't hate me!  
**


	11. Why Femmes and Males?

**Hi! Thanks for sticking with me so far! **

**Also, I have to give a huge thanks to **_Psionic Star_** for her help with this chapter. Even though she doesn't know it. She helped me with a character name and that saved me a lot of trouble! Thank you **_Psionic Star_**!**

**And you reading this should be thanking her too, because if she didn't help my laziness to look up names, I'd still be writing this chapter. She just hurried up the rest of the story!**

* * *

_**Arcee's POV continued...**_

Jasper's mouth dropped open. "Are you the last?" he asked.

"No, there is one other that I know of. Her name is Thunderblast, but she's a Decepticon. When the war broke out, Cybertronians- that's the lingo for what we are- only focused on making soldiers, so they forgot that they had to make femmes too." I quickly rolled my eyes while grimacing about my ancestor's stupidity.

"So let me see if I know the rest," he said. I imagined the pieces were falling into place for him now, "There is no more All-Spark, meaning no more robots."

I nodded. "Yes, but we do have hope that maybe if a female and male join sparks momentarily, that it will be enough of a jump start for a life source. Our sparks are the blue glowy thing in our chassis. It's equivalent to our hearts."

"So why haven't you tried it with Sunny? You two look like a match, or was that just another scheme?" he pondered.

I opened and closed my mouth. "Well, there is a dangerously high chance that we can kill each other in the process. Implode each other actually. Also, there are... other personal reasons. We are together Sunstreaker and I, but Sunny has a knack for getting me upset a lot." I pursed my lips. I was lost in my own thoughts for a second as I remembered some things about Sunstreaker, so I continued speaking accidentally. "But femmes and males can 'spark-zap' [which is slang] for...uh pleasure."

Hm, that was embarrassing. Why stop now. "But we only quickly tap sparks together, not do what would be needed for a new life." Once again, I caught myself too late. I said 'we' which meant I included myself. Slag. Didn't exaclty want that tid-bit to slip. Too late now idiot. Akward.

"Anyhow, yeah. At least we live really long. Since I'm the only girl, I'm barely ever out of this house, they want to keep me safe. As long as no one extinguishes our sparks, we can live forever. You saw me do that with the grey-bot." I finished, keeping my mouth shut. (Whoo, one in a row!)

He smirked, not really meaning to, "Hey, what _did_ that thing say to you?"

The liquid that acted as my blood flowed down to my 'toes' then flowed back up again to my face. I gently grit my teeth. "He said that they found a new leader. He said that the attack will begin within 96 hours." That only gave us four days. Then I clenched my hands on the sides of my chair and let out a calming breath which turned shaky. "Then he said we were all going to die... except me."

Jasper's eyebrows raised, confused and astonished.

"He went onto say that he liked where he was sitting...he appraised my chassis, and said what he wanted to do to me when everyone was dead." I didn't dare recite the exact words of what that pig said to me, I desperately wanted to keep our conversation 'T for Teen' as the commercials would say.

Jasper looked uncomfortable and a bit confused. I aided him with some answers, "Almost none of the Decepticons get to be with, and much less 'touch' Thunderblast. Only her main guards see her on a daily basis. She is their 'Queen' since Megatron was killed. Blast and Megatron were sort of spark mates." I rolled my eyes, "She only _visits_ other Decepticons when she's uh..." I stopped, searching for appropriate words, "Er, _lonely_?" that was in simplest terms. She was _always_ 'lonely.' *whore* (Whoops! Remember Arcee: 'T for Teen')

"I can't believe he had the nerve to complement your...chassis." Jasper inserted.

I scoffed, trying to lighten the mood, "Well, maybe I'll give 'em that. You don't know any other femmes than me, but compared to others, I have a very large chassis." I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously. I waited and let my story sink in for Jasper.

"Later, your gonna have to tell me more about you Jasper. Not now because the boys should be here any moment but sometime."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly a blood-curdling high pitched , "JASPER!" echoed through my demolished house. We listened to the crash of the front door splinter against the stairs. A woman emerged from the hallway, a golden fire within her eyes. "Where were you? Who is _she_!?"

The woman who appeared was a breathtakingly beautiful and petite.

"I leave you alone for one hour, and when I come home, oh, your _gone_! And I have a headache, which makes me deduce that you're with _her_!" she shrilled, thrusting a finger at me. She talked faster than I thought possible.

What is this girl's problem?

"Alice , honey, I-" he inserted.

"Don't you, 'Alice Honey' me! Why are you here?! Why did you _lie_!?"

"Alice, this is Arcee, the one I told you about."

The one Jasper called Alice glared at me. I was sitting down, and I was still a bit taller than her. Jasper continued, "Alice, Arcee has these _huge cannons_ and-"

"WHAT!?!?!" she screamed, "She showed you her what now?! Her _cannons_?"

I stifled a giggle as I understood her mistake. "No, no, no Alice." I tried. "Alice, hi, um, so how do you know Jasper?"

"I'm his soul_ mate_." she said with empathizing the last word. "I see I come up in conversation a lot."

"Okay," I offered calmly, panic rising in my voice because she looked as if she was going to rip my to shreds then make confetti out of the pieces. "Are you like him also?"

"How, do you mean being a vampire? Then yes." she replied, acid in all her words.

"Perfect," I answered cheerfully trying to ease the mood," Then I guess I have to let you in on the secret too."

"What secret?"

Suddenly, her mouth dropped, and her eyes bugged out as Bumblebee climbed halfway into my broken house, (I would have to fix that) in his Autobot form. "Hey guys!"

Alice turned to Jasper.

"Remember the robots I saw the other day, well that was Arcee and her family. I'll update you later."

Alice bobbed her head.

* * *

**Since you probably didn't read this last chapter: **

**IMPORTANT!!! I really don't know how transformers are created or the meaning for males and females. I just made it up, but it might be true, who knows, I have to wait for the next movie to find out. And I don't know how long Transformers can live... I'm guessing a long time though. **

**Finally, I don't know if Thunderblast was the girlfriend of Megatron.  
**

*mirandamaddness- you know where a bit of my inspiration came from...*winks* (inside joke)*


	12. Meet the Family

"Great, another person in on our secret!" boomed Ironhide as he stepped through the splintered door (oh, I'd have to fix that too. Maybe I should just buy a new house) in his human disguise. "Comon' girlie," he said, "Lets get a move on, the others are waiting."

I jumped out of the hole as I had before and changed gracefully to show Alice what I am. Everyone was outside as Hide had said, including Sam and Mikaela who were being carried by our leader, Optimus Prime. I caught each of their optics individually them gave them a quick run-down of all that had happened thought our link.

"Vampires," Ratchet breathed.

Sam's eyes widened at this statement. He looked at me.

"Cool right?" I said to him. Then I talked to all, "I suppose we should go tell the rest of the Cullens. I believe they can be a big help to the war that is coming all too soon." We all turned to Optimus for his decision.

"Yes Arcee, you're right. Jasper." he said turning towards Alice and Jasper who were clutching each other. "Jasper, Arcee said you had special abilities? How so?"

Jasper sort of jumped as 7 pairs of optics and 2 human pairs of eyes turned toward he and his mate.

"We both have special abilities. I can alter and sense emoticons. Alice can see the future and other people of our family also have talents. We're also super fast and strong."

Whoa.

"Okay, now we should really go meet the rest of his family!" Sideswipe exclaimed, excited by our new found advantage.

"Let's roll!" Sunstreaker declared.

We all changed at once, as the vampire's eyes widened more.

All the boy-bots opened their doors as an invitation. Only Prime's stayed closed, his cab being occupied by Sam and Mikaela.

Alice half ran into Bee's self as she sat in the drivers seat in awe, feeling the steering wheel. Jasper followed her and sat in the shotgun seat next to her.

We sped towards their house (the boys taking directions from me) taking about 7 minutes to get there going 180 – 190. I watched an excited grin spread across Alice's face. Luckily all the Cullen's were there already. The two vampires got out of Bee and Optimus suggested that we don't change just yet.

They all looked puzzled except for the boy who was holding a baby, he looked as if he knew everything already. Creepy.

"Everyone, this is hard to explain, so I guess we should just show you… Please meet my friend Arcee, and her family."

Taking this as an introduction, we all morphed into our regular forms. I caught Sides flip in the air as he changed. Show-off.

The Cullen's mouths turned into 'O's. Even the baby watched in awe.

"Sorry, but there's not much time to explain." I said rushing through my words as they all crouched forward, except for the bronze haired one. "A monumental battle is going to take place, and we robots are the lone protectors, but greatly outnumbered. But hopefully, with you super beings on our side, we shall be victorious. Jasper and I have befriended each other, and if the robots we're fighting against win, the world shall come to an end. And I'm sure that means you also." I paused for emphasis.

The girl with red hair clenched her teeth together and grasped her baby tighter to her. I hope she's _with_ me.

"Hell yeah! Sounds like a real brawl!" boomed the tall, bulky one. Hide chuckled behind me. A flash of worry crossed over the pretty blonde's flawless face.

"I won't let forever end so soon," the red haired one said clutching her mate's hand.

"Wherever Bella's going, I'm going." he said staring into each other's eyes.

That would be five super vampires on our side, "Thank you, thnak you! We need all the help we can get. I'm sorry we don't have much time to get acquainted, but we have almost no time. Please, you have to trust us." I pleaded.

"I guess if worry-wort Jasper can believe you, I'll fight." the beautiful blonde said, "But if anyone in my family is harmed, you'll all become piles of scrap on Ebay!" she threatened.

"And me too!" In unison, my brother's and my mouth dropped open as the little baby pledged that she would fight with us in a voice that would belong to an adult.

"No!" all the pale ones said at once. Then I noticed the loudest one came from a very tall darker skinned man who I hadn't noticed standing in the cover of the trees.

"Actually, I was hoping that you two, "Prime started indicating the one with a silver plated name tag that said 'Dr. C. Cullen,' and the brunette he was very close to, "would keep the little one safe here, I where I pray will not be where our battle takes place."

"Yes, my wife Esme and I can do that, we can also help defend in case they come here." the doctor said. I smiled, so far this was turning out great! No one has tried to kill us yet, we've got more help...no one's tried to kill us yet....

"What about you shorts?" asked Sideswipe directing his words at the dark-skinned boy who was only wearing shorts.

"Yes. Anything to protect Renesmee." he said gazing lovingly at the baby, Renesmee.

"What are your plans now, um?" the doctor said speaking to Optimus.

"I wanted Arcee to be debriefed." he waited. I saw what he was gazing at. Most of the vampires were hostile looking now that the shock was momentarily cleared.

"Uh, do you want us to be more at your level?" I suggested.

Confusion crossed all their faces. Without a warning, I changed into my *uncomfortable* human form. The others follwed. I sensed a bit of ease smooth their features. But only a little.

"Shall we go inside?" the one they call Esme offered.

* * *

**Sorry if you're all tired of talking, but this is more of the transition part of the story where things are explianed more. Hope it's not too slow. Promise to speed up very soon...**

**Check out my poll! :)  
**


	13. Debriefing

**Whoops, I made a little mistake to those who actually read my comments on the top.**

**Transformers 2 comes out June 24th not the 26th.**

**24!**

**24!**

**Yay!!!  
**

* * *

**- Jasper's POV -  
**

My 'mother' Esme lead the Auto-bots into our living room. Esme was a natural host, so she was able to have her _hospitality_ show and her _hostility_ undetected.

"Please sit," she said with a smile on her face. I read her moods, she really was inviting them to sit out of her own will. Impressive.

Arcee plopped down on the floor and leaned back against the arm-rest without hesitation. She smiled contently as a family friend of many years would do. She looked very comfortable and because she was, it also made the room less tense, how did she do that? Her comrades settled into seats more slowly testing the atmosphere. Ironhide leaned against the back, arms crossed.

"Well," Emmett said impatiently.

The robots looked at Optimus expectantly for he was the one to answer, "Like we've explained, we are here to protect the Earth while out enemies are not and we need all the help we can get..." Optimus continued to explain their way of life similar to how Arcee had, but with more detail.

"Wow," Emmett gawked when Prime was done.

"Now, I would like it if Arcee would dispatch her Intel that she received from the Decepticon she grappled with." Optimus finished.

Arcee sprang up, but I detected a sense of uneasiness. "Hello, I'm Arcee as Optimus stated." she waved innocently, a smile lit on her features, "Okay, so when Jasper came over to my house, a Decepticon demolished my house and I was forced to kill it. Now, this was without a doubt a N1," she directed her last sentence to her comrades, she turned back to us, "That means a newbie who hasn't been properly trained and was sent mainly to die. Anyhow, I don't know if he was supposed to tell me all his Intel, but some of it was for me to hear.

Now Arcee's mood shifted dramatically, she became sadder and serious, "He came to tell me that they are planning to attack in about two days. They've created a new army." The Auto-bots gasped. Sunny, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Hide sprang up stepping closer to Arcee.

"That soon?" Bee asked.

Arcee nodded, eyes closed.

"How big is their army?" Hide asked. I knew from their expressions that no one really wanted to know.

Arcee paused, looking at the ground. "Eighteen."

Their eyes widened. "How?" Hide demanded.

"They found some that had lost their memory, were undecided, or had always belonged to the Decepticon side. It adds up"

"Eighteen doesn't sound like much. I've killed eighteen vampires in one sitting." Rosalie scoffed.

Their eyes turned towards her. "Yeah, remember the eight of us crowding around your front yard," Sideswipe hissed at her, standing up and being about two heads taller than Rose, "Now imagine more than double of our numbers fighting _against_ us."

Rose shut-up after that.

"And I think they have a few more decoys too." Arcee mumbled.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose which turned into a shaky hand down the side of his face. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you joined us then. If you're still with us."

"Yes," Edward answered for all of us.

"Arcee, who's their leader?" Ratchet asked bringing her head up to face him.

Arcee scowled, "Starscream. He must've survived the last battle in Mission City."

I was confused of all their talk, but I sensed that it would all be better explained at a later date.

Arcee continued, "Most likely they'll attack in the afternoon."

"Wait, wait wait!" Emmett said drawing the attention to himself, "Why would this robot tell you all this? What happened to 'surprise attacks'?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same," Carlisle added.

Jetfire finally stood up and took over the conversation. "The surprise-attack is outdated. They even told us where the fight should take place. I believe they told us this because they want us all to be there. They probably want to take ...prisoners." he snuck a glance at Arcee.

"He's right. But I think 'prisoner' is putting it lightly." Arcee supported.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why do you look younger, and smaller than the rest?" Alice asked Jetfire. He blinked, this question must have taken him off guard.

Sunny stole a glance at us, then continued to rub Arcee shoulder.

Jetfire looked at her straight on...well his head was tilted almost completely down, but you get my point.

"I'm an ex-Decepticon, they cast me out when I crash landed and I came to them. I have to earn my trust before I can have enough body parts to do any damage in this form. See, if Hide, for example, wanted to rip you to shreds right now, he could. I on the other hand do not have the necessary wires and joints to make those movements. All I can do is run. I'm not even allowed on the com-link yet."

"What's this _com-link_?" Carlisle asked.

"The communications link makes us able to talk through our databases." he tapped his temple.

I could see the curiosity welling up inside Carlisle, he's always been the scientific kind.

"I can do that too, sort of." Jacob said moving silently.

"How so?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm a werewolf and when I'm in my wolf form, I can speak to the rest of my pack too through our minds."

This information took them by shock, but they quickly composed their faces.

"Do you think we need more troops for this battle?" Jacob asked Optimus Prime. "Because I may be able to collect a few werewolves for this endeavor." In response, the leader's eyebrows raised.

"Wait," Rosalie snarled at Jacob, "Isn't Leah somewhere in like, Japan? And I know Seth can't come."

It was true, Leah went off to Hong-Kong to become more spiritual body and mind to control her anger. Then Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother, has forced Seth to never become a werewolf again so he can grow old and be a somewhat 'normal' child. She sort-of had a nervous breakdown after her husband died and her two children were both shape shifters. Apparently, it takes its toll on a human's mind.

"Damn, you're right." he said, then sneered at her.

"What about Sam?" Bella asked.

Jacob bit his lip thinking. "Not sure, I don't know if he still shape shifts. I haven't talked to him since we left, and I can't spend my entire days in wolf form waiting for a signal.

"I think I understand the jist of your conversation, and I would not want to put you through any more trouble. You've already done more than enough for our cause." Optimus concluded.

We nodded our heads stiffly.

"We should begin training as soon as possible." Sunny suggested with a grim face.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "WE have a large area in the back, I believe it should fit us all. If you would follow me to the back,er, in your regular forms. I'm Carlisle by the way."

Arcee and her family swiftly stole out of the house. All being half-frozen, we could hear the pulling and shifting of metal when we were in the back. A few moments later, 8 giant robots joined us in the back.

We must have been thinking the same thing right then:

Today was Wednesday. On Friday, we were going to be fighting against eighteen homicidal alien robots. *insert swear of choice*


	14. Weaknesses and Strengths

**Yay! I'm finally finding time to write! I've had play practice almost every day and it's a real pain in my aft! But it's still fun. Anyways, trying to update but I'm only getting time on the computer for like, an hour a day including my homework.**

**Please Enjoy! I'm really excited about my upcoming chapters!!!!! *sly grin***

* * *

**-Jasper's POV-**

"Um, we should..." he trailed off. I had never seen Carlisle at such a loss of words or nervousness.

"So where are your weak points?" Emmett asked them all offhandedly.

Sides stepped up. I guessed he knew the other Auto-bots would not be comfortable telling someone how to take them down. I believe that Arcee had mentioned to me before how care-free Sideswipe was. He began:

"Our chassis's are heavily protected because of our sparks which need to be kept safe. Some chassis's greater guarded than others." he snuck a side glance at Arcee. Of course everyone followed his line of sight which made Arcee self-consciously cross her arms over her rather large, er, chassis. She stuck out her 'tongue.'

"Anyways" Sides continued, "Underneath our chassis are very vulnerable wires and gears which when removed or dislocated can kill a robot 35% of the time. Also, depending on the bot, many of us can weaker ankles. We have trained so that is not a problem, but without training, most likely it can be a weak point."

"You said 35% before. So how can we kill you 100% of the time?" Edward asked.

"Our sparks," Sides responded. "That is how to kill. For most trained Cybertronians, we can be reduced to a head and chest, and still be alive, but as soon as our spark is extinguished...goodbye! Dead! Automatically! See, that is a problem sometimes. Remember this : A robot is not dead unless its spark is completely. Even a flicker can keep us going for a few decades."

"So I'm guessing you're tough to kill?" Rosalie asked.

"Very," Bumblebee inserted.

"That's not always true," Ironhide said stepping in, "Some are called pawns. They have no training and can be killed in one blow."

"Any other weaknesses?" Esme asked.

They looked at each other. "Uh, no. Not really. We're pretty good quality made." Arcee said. "What about you? What should we look out for?"

"The only way to kill us is to rip us to shreds then burn the pieces." I answered.

"Cheery."

"Also, some of us have powers." I added. The robots' eyes widened at this development. "I can sense and alter people's moods. Including yours, my love Alice has premonitions of the future, yet she can't see you, Edward, " I said motioning in his direction, "Can read minds, and Bella can put mental/power force fields around us. It's sort of limited."

"Very interesting." Optimus mused.

"Now that we're done with introductions, may we _please_ get to training!" Sunstreaker said impatiently, a frown still marked on his face. I just seemed to notice that Sunny rarely ever smiled, save for times when he was holding Arcee.

"Yes," we all agreed.

As we took our places and Carlisle began talking to Optimus about leadership issues, Edward came over to me. His eyes fixated on a nearby tree, he leaned in slightly near my ear and whispered, "Everything Sunstreaker does and lives for, is for Arcee. He loves her and is very protective of her because of their situation. He is also afraid that one of his comrades will try to take her away from him." he said barely moving his lips. His eyes darted to Bumblebee at his last words. Then he moved back over to Bella's side. That answered a few of my previous questions.

"Okay, how strong are you?" Hide asked in a battle stance. "Can you lift me?"

"We can try."

Edward walked over to Hide and placed his hands at his feet. Edward strained but was only able to lift Hide's foot up. Emmett came over to help and together, the two were able to lift Hide about 3 feet from the ground. I added to their effort and we got Ironhide almost over our heads.

"Impressive!" Hide congratulated. He sort of jumped off and stood back with his comrades.

Arcee was next. "We have a vast arsenal of weapons, our bodies produce them sub-consciously and we can call upon their use at any given time." At her words, hundreds of guns, cannons, and weapons I had no name for sprouted from her body. "And I'm not even the weapon's master." she said winking at the massive Ironhide who gave a slight wave. I gulped involuntarily. In a flash, all traces of deadly tools vanished from her body, besides the fact that she was a giant robot.

*Gulp*

"May we see a mock-fight between two of you vampires?" Ratchet asked.

We shrugged. Emmett and Edward took the stage and displayed a magnificent fight where Emmett came out victorious. The robots clapped which sounded like two pieces of slapping metal, and talked amongst themselves.

"Climb to my head," Ratchet ordered.

Rosalie stepped up and scaled Ratchet within a second. "Very interesting," he said. "Would you be able to reach into my hamstrings?" he asked.

Rosalie climbed back down to his leg and easily slid her hand into the gaps. "Now what?"

"Oh, nothing." Ratchet said. Then quickly he flexed his leg, Rosalie jumped onto hi other leg. "What the frick was that!" she screamed.

"I wanted to see how fast you react, I could have broken your hand. And now," Ratchet picked her up by her ankles and shook her upside down. She squealed and out of instinct, broke from his grasp and placed her lethal teeth at his wrist.

"Alright, that's enough! I'll stop!" he shrieked.

The training continued for a long time until we were mentally worn-out. (Because of the fact that we never physically tired.)


	15. Relax

**OMFG! I got to Chapter 15!!! I just want to make a quick thank-you to everyone who has supported me this far! Also, to all the people who've added me onto their Favorite Stories list. **

**It feels so great when I turn on my computer and see 'Pen name: So-and-So has added you onto their Fav stories List.'**

**My goal is to finish this story before "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen" comes out! I'm pretty sure I will.**

**P.S. I just heard news that Chromia will be in T2!!!!!! Yay!!!!**

* * *

**- Arcee's POV -**

We trained all day until Ratchet said we were going to collapse from strain. The one they call Esme, who is very kind, offered us to come inside for a few minutes (in our human forms). We agreed and are now relaxing inside their lovely abode.

I chuckled to myself watching the vampire, Carlisle interacting with my boys Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Carlisle sat on the floor, wide-eyed while they described to him our lifestyles and inner workings. He reminded me of a young child listening to a make-believe tale. He asked few questions, for his mouth was set in an *awe* position.

Emmett and Hide went out back again. They were both convinced that they could take one another in a fight. By the sounds outside, I really couldn't tell who was winning. Great, I paired the notorious two hot-heads together. Great idea Arcee, you're a genius.

It seemed that Sideswipe and Rosalie were getting along...in a way. Sides has always been good with come-backs, and I suppose that he was an even match for Rosalie.

Alice was trying to see the future again Jasper by her side, away from the others. We already told her that she should not strain herself by trying to see a future that she can't understand. We asked her why she couldn't see us. She said something about how she has never experienced anything close to us and blah, blah, somethingorother. I hate explanations.

I loved Alice's energy though. She would have gotten along well with Jazz. If only.

I attempted to close my optics. Then my receptors picked up that Jasper was near.

"Hello, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No,no." I assured since I technically haven't slept in about, oh, I don't know, like 3, 4 weeks or so?

He hovered next to me. I started to drift off, then I caught myself. I decided to ask a question. "Do you always sort of hover, even when you're with your family?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Yes, I sometimes feel I don't fit in completely. Even though I've been with them for years, I'm still the weakest link. I'm still adjusting to this lifestyle. And when I'm not as close to someone, I don't get a full-blown hit of their emotions, it's more stable farther away. Also, overall I'm just more of a loner, I guess. I enjoy time to myself."

I nodded.

"What about you," he asked. "Are you always so good at blending in? No matter what crowd you seem to be in, you always seem welcome and relaxed like you've been there your whole life."

"Is that so, love?" I answered picking up a flawless London accent. "No se." I said in fluent Spanish. (It means 'I don't know.') "I've always been like this. I guess you can call it, my special power, in a way."

A high whimper escaped Alice's lips. Within a fraction of a millisecond, Jasper was next to her. I sighed at their effortless love.

Edward sauntered over to me and sat a few steps up from the stair case I was resting on.

"Arcee, I been wanting to ask you a few questions." Edward said conversationally.

"Shoot," I said.

"Do you need artillery or supplies at all? I could easily get you any by means of exchange." he offered.

"Don't worry. That's taken care of. See, if we are soldiers, we go through a small operation which enables our bodies to continuously replenish our artillery. Bullets, cannon capsules, the works. It's all done sub-consciously." I answered off-offhandedly.

I leaned back and pursed my lips. Alice was fine now, but Jasper still stayed by her.

I looked at Edward. "Edward, I've concurred that when Jasper first met, er, saw us, he was very scared. That he sort of went into a minor nervous-breakdown. Why was that? He's strong and powerful, and someone said that he used to command an army!"

Edward leaned in close, so our conversation would be semi-private. "Jasper knows that he is all but invincible. It's just that when he saw all of you, he knew that if he had to, he couldn't defeat you, or defend himself, alone. He is used to never being afraid or ever being at the mercy of something/someone else. It frightened him to be at the mercy of aliens. He is unacquainted with fear, really."

"Interesting." I commented. "Well, he better get acquainted fast, because we're in a sh*t load of trouble."

"Excellent choice of words." Edward stated

"Toushe."

* * *

We left soon afterward. We drove some what slowly back home. That gave me some time to think.

First of all, I would need to find time to lay down on my re-charge berth for a few hours before the Battle begins.

Second, everyone was really good at fighting. I tried comparing my fighting techniques to the boy's. My fighting was really all improvising, I haven't been properly trained in I don't know how many thousands of years.

I need a teacher.

Maybe.

* * *

**Sort of short chapter, but I need a connector.**

**Now, plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz plz, readers: for my next, I think, 2 or 3 chapters, I really really want reviews. I really put my heart and soul into these next few continuations, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Please!!!!** **Really!**

**Will post soon! :)**


	16. Training Session

**-Arcee's POV-**

The sun was just starting to peak around the base of the tall backyard trees. I had spent the last night thinking about things...thinking about everything really, at the same time attempting to fix my house so it looked mildly normal. It was an hour after I welded the roof together when I went into the garage and found the big, shiny, yellow Camaro who was parked in a corner, plugged into our energy tower.

_Bee?_ I asked through the link. He didn't answer, he must be 'asleep.' I lightly tapped on his hood then grasped my hands in front of me.

"Bee?" I whispered. Still nothing, I started to walk away.

Slowly though, his head lights flickered and he answered _Yes? What do you need? _in a non-irritated manner.

I didn't want to wake up Hide, who was near us, so I continued to speak through the com-link. _I've been thinking. Another battle is coming our way. This will be my first fight in thousands of years, I'm horribly out-of-practice, and have forgotten maneuvers. Will you be my real established mentor until the day comes?_

_Of course Arcee. When do you want to start?_

_Now, if you don't mind._

_Sure, meet me in the clearing in 20 minutes. Bring _all_ of yourself._

* * *

I was on the road now, in my three beautiful motorcycles, and could see the trees up ahead. I morphed into my regular form and saw Bumblebee already there, pushing down a few trees. How did he get here so fast? Bee. Oh, right.

"So you wanna be a real warrior, eh?" he proclaimed, turning to me. "Lets start off easy. I know you know where all your weapons are and how to use them, correct?"

"Der."

"Okay then, moving on. Where would be your starting position to spring?"

I crouched, my right leg forward, and my hands turned into claws, ready.

"Nice form!" he appraised. "But what if..." he was on my side in a flash and gently pushed me over. My arms flailed as I tipped, but he was already on my other side, there to catch me. I felt a tingle where he touched. My face plates got hot, but he didn't notice as he was wrenching my legs into the proper position. More tingles.

"Lets try that." he attempted to push me over again, but I could feel I was sturdier this time. "Perfect."

For another half hour, BB taught me many basic stances and maneuvers. "Now, what if-" He got behind me and secured my shoulders in his arms and his hands were folded on the back of my head.

"This!" I half yelled as I jumped, dislocated my socket and hiked myself over Bee. Startled, he released, and I got my arms back, just in time. I was sitting on him like a father does to a little kid in the mall, and pulled backwards, sending him cart wheeling over himself. I got on my hands and knees quickly to brake my fall, as he came crashing down. Whoa, I just noticed that there was a long, slanted slope I almost fell down, better be careful of that.

He sprang back up, a smile on his face. He clapped with sounded like two cars slamming together. "Nice job! Want to do a mock battle...weapons included?"

I gulped. This quickly? What if I hurt him? What if he hurt me? I was afraid. Bee was always the most against me needing special care since I'm a girl, but now would be a nice time to side with the rest of the boys.

"Um..." I stammered.

"Arcee, if not today, then at the time of the battle."

I gulped again. As an irrational response, I flung myself at him and aimed for his spark. He sidestepped me and I went past him a few feet, "I'm ready."

He attacked my gripping my arms and flinging me into the trees, I landed softly and shot a rocket at him. He cart wheeled to the side, and the missile exploded far away. He charged towards me. His fist came down, but I parried it. He talked to me over the clash of metal.

"Arcee, before the fight-" he stopped and dropped to the ground trying to take out my legs, "We'll try to give you back ground knowledge of the opponents. What do you know about me?" he kicked at my waist. It connected, but not as hard as I would have thought. What did I know about Bee that would help in this? Good sense of humor? Great friend? Fast? Been in a lot of battles? ......

Wait. That's it!

I was gonna go for his worn, battle damaged/wounded legs.

I crouched and my mini-sized freeze gun popped out of my collar. Within a few seconds, I shot a glob of freezing plasma at his feet. As I had predicted, he jumped escaping from the blast. Acting quickly, I sprang towards him when his legs were at my level and I karate kicked him the the legs.

A milli-second before contact, I saw Bee squeeze his eyes shut and wince, waiting for the expected pain. When I did feel my feet crash into his knees, I felt the satisfying, deafening scape of metal as his joints bended back.

He plummeted to the ground and slipped on the ice. He lay on his back, gasping.

"Well...ouch...done," he said between breaths. Then, like a football player, he snapped his joints back into the correct position.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Please have Ratchet check that out."

"Don't worry," he consoled, "I prompted you to do that. Ow." he flexed his legs.

We sat down together for a peaceful moment.

Bee was the one to break the non-awkward silence. "I found you a little something," Bee went over to the trees I saw him bending before, and pulled out a small round shield. I gaped, for we both knew who's that was.

"BB, no offense, but I don't want..." I swallowed, "I don't want _Jazz's_ old shield."

* * *

**OOOOoooooo.**

**Review! **

**Have you seen the full Transformers 2 trailer?????? If you haven't, see it now!**

**P.S. Vote in my polls! : ) **


	17. A Few New Things

_**Arcee's POV Continued.**_

Bee fingered the shield for a second, "It's not _entirely_ J-Jazz's shield, I added some upgrades." he stuttered over his lost comrades name, but then flicked the round disk and it magically elongated both ways to form a full body shield with a translucent top to see through. Cool.

I took it tentatively in my hands, it was just my size. It was beautiful. Growing up being a solider, this was equivalent to me as a male human giving his mate his grandmother's pearl earrings/necklace, but had it embedded in diamonds.

"Wanna try it out?" Bee asked mischievously. I looked at him. My sight blurred for a moment. What's going on, I asked myself? I blinked. Oh, it was a Cybertronians' equivalent of crying. But luckily I was able to keep the 'tears' from overflowing.

A few questions crowded my database for a moment: When was the last time I cried? Have I ever cried? Why was I crying? I wasn't hurt.

"Arcee?" Bee asked. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for later evaluation.

"Okay," I positioned myself once more, now a new shield in front of me.

Bumblebee began to charge at me. My new toy glistened in the light, and instinctively, I did a 180 degree spin, putting myself between a frazzled Bee and the shield, attempting to protect it from damage.

Bee collided into my back with my elbow jarring him in the chest.

From the impact, we both fell on top of each other. My shield flew from my grasp clattering somewhere, but I was distracted as Bee and I were uncontrollably rolling down the slope I almost fell down earlier. Holding me, BB was able to push away the trees before I smashed into them, but he couldn't stop me from hitting a rock deeply shaped into the Earth. I yelped as I felt some wires detach.

Aggravated from my cry, he flipped us both (supporting his weight plus mine as he had the entire time) and landed heavily on his back on the bottom of the hill where the land evened out. He had me clamped against his body so I didn't receive much impact. With a loud groan, he pried his arms from around me a turned us over once more so he was on all fours, I resting on my back beneath him.

"Thanks. You okay?" I asked smiling.

He rolled his optics, "I've be-en better." his voice glitched.

I laid my head on the ground and started laughing. Bee chuckled along, but both stopped as I looked back at him...How we were positioned...How I felt right then...

His beautiful blue optics were frozen on my face while mine slowly grazed over his large body that was inches from mine, seeing every contour and dent in his form.

Tingles!!!

The light illuminated the side of his face; had I never noticed that Bee was really handsome? We'd never been this close...

Ever so slowly, I inclined my head and touched our metal lips together for the first time ever. His optics snapped open in shock, but eventually floated shut. I moved my lips into a more intricate dance, he followed flawlessly. "Wait," he breathed, "This is wrong..." he stopped talking for a moment and took the lead on the kiss for a while, "Is-is this what you-" he murmured, but I cut him off with a non-thought about : "Yes,"

"Thank Primus," he mumbled then wrapped his arms around me pressing me as close as possible to him.

Those tingles I felt before, now those were 100,000 volt shocks going off throughout my body. My mind fizzed out as my sub consciousness was screaming at me 'what's wrong with you' but this voice was muffled into silence as my hands instinctively gripped Bumblebee's chest plates. He jolted, but never removed his face from mine, his right hand in a death lock around my waist. One of us moaned, I'm not sure who.

My well-experienced fingers felt around his front plates for a small lever that I knew would open his armor. But then I turned and the peaking sun flashed in my optics creating a horrible glare.

"Damn Sun-" I began to say, but then froze. Bee froze too pulling away. My mouth opened and closed.

One word did escape though…

"Sunny." Guilt washed over me as my jerk of a conscious said 'I told you so,'

Bee scrambled off of me and onto his feet. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheeze.

Oh no, I knew that wheeze all too well; Bee lost his voice again. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, obviously angry with himself and irritated with his faulty wiring.

_"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you," _Bee played a part from "Sorry" as he continued to step backwards.

"Don't," I whispered. In that instant we both transformed into our vehicles and sped off in opposite directions, he up the hill, I the other way.

I drove farther and faster into the forest than I'd ever had before and changed into my robot form, crashing back into the ground. I stared up at the blue sky, then closed my eyes because it reminded me of Bee's gorgeous blue optics. I felt the wetness begin to accumulate at the corners of my own optics. I wiped them away angrily, refusing for them to become tears. I am a female solider in a war. I won't show weakness and cry. I refuse.

Then I reminded myself that I should wipe away the fluid on the grass before the acid ate away at my armor and tinge my protoform that was covered beneath it. I didn't care. Let the acid manipulate my spark for all I care! Please!

So this is pain. The words repeated in my head unwillingly:

'The last female,' 'Sunstreaker,' 'Bumblebee,' 'The last female…'

So this is fear,

So this is loneliness,

So this is pain…

* * *

***tear***

**Okay people, this is the chapter I really(x45) wanted you to review. Please give honest opinions, I would like to know how you think I write.**

***crosses fingers*  
**


	18. Mind Reading

_P.S. Important stuff on bottom._

**I just want to point out that as of now, I am the _only_ story/person of all Fanfiction-dom that has posted a story that is a crossover between Twilight and Transformers!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay!**

**And I don't plan on that changing *growls.***

* * *

**-Jasper's POV-**

Tomorrow may be the day that will change our lives forever. I know so many have said that before, but for this, I think it is appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?

Anyways, Arcee arrived an hour earlier than the rest of her family early this morning. Her emotions were crazy and contorted, but she wouldn't tell me why. Must be a girl-robot-Cybertronian-female thing.

She drove here, transformed, looked at the clock, said, "Whoops, I'll be back, sorry," and drove off again. Yeah, I don't know.

Alice snuggled up to me and I rested my head on hers. She curled up on the sofa, taking up not much more room than a pillow. I caressed her back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I will never doubt that." she answered. We stayed like this until the Auto-Bots came. Suspicion was mended into their feelings. Why?

When we were settled in the back, Emmett had some more questions to ask. "First," he said, "When you go into human forms, where is your spark located? Does it stay with your vehicles, or with your human form?"

"In the human body. We like to keep our sparks close. In our human forms, are all the necessary parts of our being; our data bases, spark, and some small weapons. If our human bodies are demolished, the rest of our bodies will cease to function since the spark and databases are the only important parts. Our cars are like the extra muscle." Jetfire answered.

Rosalie exited the house and sat under a tree, staying in the shade.

"Alright, and what about armor. We've been told your armor is all but impenetrable, but what about the Con's armor. Will it be as yours?"

"Yes and no." Ratchet replied tinkering with his arm. "The real fighters will, but all the rest will get flimsy titanium-like armor. There are so many Decepticons, there's not much armor to go around."

"Titanium." Ironhide scoffed, "We give titanium for sparklings to mold with."

"Wow." I stated.

"Who wants to fight first?" Sideswipe asked clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I'll go." Alice sang. I stepped up with her and stood my stance. We were just deflecting each other for a while I saw Ironhide roll his eyes bored.

I focused back on Alice, she charged towards me. I got ready to flip her, but then a large red missile set off into the sky. I froze. Has the invasion begun? I panicked. Alice froze too. My eyes found Hide with his arm up and his morphed hand still smokey from the flare.

"Well, keep fighting!" he said irritated. "I just wanted to see your reaction. A word from the not so wise, always keep fighting, no matter what! Got-it!"

"Yep." Alice chirped. She jumped onto me and wrapped her legs around me as I fell to the ground. She positioned her teeth over my throat.

"And he would die." she filled-in. I remembered this move when we were fighting James...she is so hot.

"Nice job, Dude. You just died by the hands of a pixie. No offense." Sunny murmured down at us.

Alice stuck out her tongue, but a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't like to hurt girls. I'm a gentleman." I sassed.

"Yeah, we treat _our_ woman with real respect too." Sideswipe said winking at his brother. In the next second, they flipped a distracted Arcee over, but she countered and used their weight against them and flipped the brothers over in the follow-through.

"Cool!" Rosalie exclaimed, still hunkered down at the base of the tree, in the dark.

While they helped the Twins to their feet, I floated over to Edward.

"What were they thinking that makes them suspicious. Arcee and Bumblebee, I feel, are the most contorted right now. Why?"

Edward assessed their thoughts, blocking them out before.

His eyes opened a fraction of a millimeter as he listened. This only mean't one thing when it comes to Edward.

Complete. Total. Shock.

"It's all very interesting." he mumbled, too low for anyone else to hear. "Apparently, Arcee is very popular among the men."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"No, not all of them." he soothed.

I exhaled. Whew. That would've been weird.

"No, just Bee and Sunny. I'd, uh, keep my eye-out for Bumblebee. If Sunstreaker learns about what happened, he may not be too happy. They only kissed. Er..._kissed_." he said suggestively. "But if I know Sunny's thoughts well enough, this can turn out a number of ways."

"Well, hopefully, today Bee, Arcee, and Sunstreaker will be separated for the rest of the training.

"Okay," Optimus Prime boomed, "Let's show them some real fighting. Bumblebee, Arcee, mock-fight. Pronto."

Edward and I gulped.

* * *

**Okay, I'm just gonna say this fast:**

**Someone's gonna die. **

**(And I ain't talking about Decepticons...which will also die.)**

**Sorry, but I just had to say it......any guesses? **

**Review!**


	19. Breakdown

**I watched Transformers the other day again for no reason, and did you know that Frenzy say's "Faggot," after he shoots the guys on the plane?**

**My friend quibble shared with me this info. Thought you'd like to know. ;)**

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

I watched the move that Alice just displayed. I would have to remember that maneuver. It could come in handy any-day.**  
**

"Okay," Optimus Prime said in a voice that usually came with an order, "Let's show them some real fighting. Bumblebee, Arcee, mock-fight. Pronto."

I almost laughed. He's got to be joking. But he's Optimus, 95% time, he's not joking.

Time stopped for a moment as Bee and I stepped up awkwardly to the center. The beginning part of the day flashed clearly again through my database. I had gone home at first, (after the...you know) but saw Bee there being checked-out by Ratchet-about his knees-that I told him to get professionally fixed. I felt good knowing someone actually listened to me, but then I remember the other person who _doesn't_ listen to me.

I ran to the garage looking for some alone-time, but almost every other bot in my family was there. They saw the bewilderment of this crazy day still plastered on my face, and asked me what was wrong. Tears welled up again and I transformed into my vehicle mode.

Unthinking, I drove to Jasper's house,but then I noticed I was really early, so I left and just kept driving. I finally decided that even if I go to Timbuktu, there's no hiding the pain, so I turned around, and here I am! About to fight the guy who I was _thisclose_ to having an affair with.

I took my position.

I froze. He blinked and tilted his head as an invitation to start.

"Um, any day now Arcee." Hide prompted.

"I-I know." I stammered giggling nervously like a human girl. I leaped towards Bee who caught me at the waist.

Tingles.

'No! Not again!' I worried.

I flipped over him, and kicked him from behind. He stumbled. I backed away a little. Bee shot a heat seeker which I kicked upwards an shot another seeker after it to confuse the sensors.

"Um," I rattled my head for some kind of attack while I stood out in the open.

"Arcee! What's wrong with you today?" Ironhide demanded.

"I-I I don't know, I'm not in the mood for fighting today, or something I-." I mumbled, letting my shoulders sag.

Sunstreaker came over to me and led me away. I glanced at Bumblebee and saw a look of mild panic hidden deep within his optics. Hide went out in my place to fight with Bee as I went into the woods with Sunny.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to sound chipper.

"You know you an talk to me about anything right?" he said leaning close.

I nodded. 'Not this.' I added in my head.

"Alright," he kissed my lips softly, then my forehead. "I'll go back out, call if you need me."

He jogged back to the others. "I think she's just nervous about the battle." he whispered to Sideswipe, his twin.

I shook my head and walked back out, a serene mask covering my true feelings.

"Eh, girlie, why are you still under that tree? You're make-up didn't come out right today?" Sideswipe said, joking with the one they called, Rosalie.

She stepped to the edge of the shadow, "No. This won't help in battle much, but we think you should all know what we look like in the light, without a cover from our 'sun-block' to minimize distractions during the fight."

'Sun-block?' I pondered as she stepped into the sun.

Light and beautiful patterns of brilliance shattered off her body. Were these beings made of diamonds? I wondered.

"This is what we look like in the sun. Carlisle made us a type of block that covers this effect. Like-it?" she said twirling, which was probably one of the most glorious sights I've ever seen.

"Yeah!" Jetfire exclaimed, optics wide in amazement.

For the rest of the training, I stayed in the far back, not daring to fight again. Don't get me wrong, it's really cool seeing people blown-up and laughing about it and flipping each other over, but I was tired.

When it was time to leave, I was exhausted from everything. Emotional stress, physical paranoia, everything.

Sunny took my hand as we walked off, but automatically, I pushed it away. Pain rippled through his features, but I but on a friendly face and took his hand again.

Deep down, I longed for a different hand to be grasping mine.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while on any of my stories.**

**Review! That makes me work faster!**

**Oh, and nobody is dying until....*flips through notebooks*.....um, near the end of the story....possibly.**

**P.S. You are all making really good guesses! ....or are you.......  
**


	20. Nighttime Mishap

**Hopefully this is a chapter that most of us can sort-of relate to in a twisted kind of way. Have you ever been so tired and then woken up in the middle of the night so then you're disoriented, well, this is what's happening to Arcee so you can get a better idea of her thoughts right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

_Finally_, I thought to myself as I lay my metal head down on my re-charge berth. A re-charge berth is this glowing 'bed' which is hooked up to our energy tower, and the berth transmits extra power into us.

Through semi-opened eyes, I watched the walls of my 'room' ascend until they reached the high garage ceiling, giving me privacy. These walls made up each others rooms, which were located in the garage. I sighed trying to calm my systems enough to go to sleep. I haven't slept in weeks! Because of the time differences between the galaxy and Earth, our sleeping patterns were horribly thrown of, so we noticed that every few weeks, 'Earth-time', we needed to re-charge. I went over four weeks! I was almost passing out at the thought. My make-shift clock glowed 10:58 pm. I closed my optics and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

What felt like a few minutes later, my door shuffled open. Barely registering the fact, I fell back asleep. A second later, I heard the faint rustling of someone getting into my bed. Out of habit, I moved myself over onto the right side of my bed, this being a somewhat regular thing. One optic opened lazily. 2:36 am. I mentally groaned. I was soooooo tired.

A hand gently turned my face towards the left. In response from the touch, my optics opened a fraction. In the dim glow of the digital clock, I saw a flash of yellowish armor. My database, still in dream world, concocted images of everything, and everyone I knew associated with the color yellow.

There was light pressure on my lips. The man beside me slowly pried my lips open and I instinctively returned the gesture; all the while slipping in and out of consciousness.

Right now, 50% of my mind was saying 'Go to sleep,' another 40% was saying 'Go away,' and an itty-bitty 10% was saying 'Hot-dang!'

Even though I was delirious from exhaustion, that 10% was steadily increasing; 15%, 17%, eh, maybe 25%.

Soon I found myself leading the kiss. We pulled each other close and became more and more into the scene. His mouth moved to my collar and between the shoulder blades. His face moved back to mine.

Now, before I go on, let me remind you: I was stressed out emotionally and mentally, I was sleep-deprived, I was worried about the battle, and my mind was I don't know where!

So suddenly, right before I placed my lips back on the person's beside mines, I whispered, "Bee."

At that moment, the curious hands that were a second ago free lancing on my body came to a stand-still.

We both froze as our optics snapped open.

"Bee?" Sunny, the man laying beside me asked. My throat began to produce the beginnings of words, but all that came out were clicks.

Adjusting to the dark, I saw Sunstreaker, my lover, staring at me, his arms locked to his sides, and a look of question, amazement, fear, and bafflement contorting his face.

"I..." I tried to say. I didn't have the strength to look at him straight on so I dropped my head ans stared at my luminescent berth.

"I, uh, gotta go." I mumbled as I sprinted into the 'hall way' (which is just walking space between the walls) in record time, my head still ducked.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into Optimus Prime.

"Oof, whoops, sorry Optimus." I apologized.

He waved it off. "Arcee, I just came to find you, would you mind patrolling 3/4ths out for me tonight?"

"Yes!" I agreed jumping at the opportunity.

Optimus looked slightly perplexed, but continued to give me my minor mission.

I needed time to think...AGAIN!

* * *

**Grrr, I had to write this entire chapter twice because I pressed 'Save' and then Fan Fiction said I wasn't logged in so I logged in again and it deleted all my work. I know, I'm stupid because I don't have back-up documents and type everything directly onto the site. Gah! Annoyed!!!!**


	21. Love and Death Discussions

**Here's just a little love fluff for Alice and Jasper.**

**Also, I like to torment people because now you have to wait to see what happens with Arcee.**

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Jasper's POV-**

I sat on my windowsill looking up at the stars. I wondered what it must be like living up there. I'd have to ask Arcee on of these days.

"Hey stranger," Alice whispered in her wind-chime voice as she stepped into our room and shut the door.

She squeezed herself into the small space beside me and melded herself to me. She kissed my cheek.

"Are you worried?" she asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I can't even think about who we might lose. If I lose you-"

"Don't even talk that way!" she ordered, "I won't be hurt at all. I got a big, strong, handsome man protecting me, " she said patting down my shirt, "then I also have _you._"

I smiled at her joke and pressed our lips together.

"I love you," I said into her neck.

"Forever," she mumbled at my cheek.

I pulled back, "What would you do if I was killed?" I asked.

Alice leaned back and thought about it for a few seconds, "I'd attempt to cope for a few days, but in the end, I'd have Edward or someone tear me to bits, if they won't, I'd find another way."

I tried to rebuttal but she cut me off.

"I can't be separated from you because you're my other half. Now that I know what it feels like to be whole, I can't let go of it." She finished. "What about you? What will you do if a robot steps on me or blasts me with a proton laser?"

I shivered at the thought, "I think I would finish the battle then commit suicide by various means…such as jump into a dying Decepticon's spark where I'd fry to death or have Edward or Emmett kill me."

"A 'Romeo and Juliet' we are, aren't' we," Alice mused as she counted the stars.

"What are you at now?" I asked her.

"Forty-two million, nine hundred thirty-two thousand, six hundred and sixty-two…er, sixty three."

"Makes you feel small doesn't it."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I don't feel alone, it doesn't matter when I have you to keep me company." she said.

I stared at her lovingly, the moonlight illuminating her skin and her dark eyes sparkling with emotion.

She embraced me as she played with my belt buckle and I started to lift her shirt. Then she stopped by grasping my wrist with one hand and touching the dark circles under my eyes with the other.

"I have a better idea," she said.

I highly doubted that.

She jumped from the window landing soundlessly on the ground, " 'Comon, we have to be strong for the _event_." I leaped down also and we joined hands feeling free as we disappeared into the night, just the two of us as one, hunting animals, and giving into our instincts.

Forgetting the charade, knowing what we are, _vampires._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, (bored tone) I know Mira Hinder and quibble, you're cowering in a corner right now, but deal with it!** **I'm not going any farther!....maybe...*inside joke*  
**


	22. Hillside Happenings

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

So I sat. Well, I rested on my three kick-stands. Optimus was 98.99% sure we weren't going to get attacked tonight, so he put me head of the watch as he and the male-bots rested on their re-charge beds.

I sighed which was more of a hum with my engine. I hate stake-outs, especially when you're not expecting anything. I had already killed an hour practicing with my holo-girls, but after you've put them in every outfit imaginable, it gets boring. I stared at the black sky with its twinkle lights scattered across it, knowing that one of them used to be my home. I sighed.

I had done everything in my power so far to keep from thinking of tonight's...accident.

I was filled with guilt though, just standing here, the place that I almost had an affair with Bumbl-

Suddenly, I heard another engine purr. I went on alert, so that's where Optimus gets his 1.01%.

The yellow Chevy rounded the slight hill and parked next to me. I gulped mentally. "Hi Sunny." My holo-girl greeted. "Why are you out here?"

His holo-boy flickered to life. "I couldn't sleep... It's nice weather tonight. How are you?"

I mentally raised an eyebrow. Was he making small-talk? I hate small-talk. He sucks at small-talk, ever since our first date, I told him never to do small talk. What's with the small-talk, we share a friggen room some nights,(as one could probably guess) small-talk is out of the way! Maybe I should ask....

"Um, fine. What's with the talkie-talkie?"

"Nothin'" he said dispassionately.

"I'm sorry, I'm delirious from exhaustion, I can't think straight lately." I hoped he caught my double-meaning there.

"I-" he stopped and flickered, "Ugh! I hate talking this way." as he said that, he transformed into his true self. I followed with him, but before I was fully formed, he grabbed my waist and swung my head over into a deep kiss. I swayed as I sort-of fell since my leg wasn't attached, and he guided me to the ground. He grabbed my leg and stuck it onto my hips, but didn't let go. He clutched my metal thigh and moved his head into the crease of my neck. I purred (for real this time) as his nose tingled my exposed neck wires.

We rolled a bit, so now we were both on our sides. His gentle fingers making their way through the openings in my back plates. I kissed his shoulder as I got more into the mood. I needed to let go and let my instincts take charge. I felt the electricity send shocks through my system, as adrenaline did to humans. I disconnected my self from the world, and began to open his chest plates.

Then, for the first time ever, Sunny's lips stopped moving, and his hands came out, and grasped my wrists. My eyes opened in astonishment. Sunny _never_ was the one to stop the kiss. He had stopped my hands from opening his chest so we could spark-zap. He most certainly _never ever_ did that. Usually by now, if he wasn't careful, (which he usually wasn't) _my _chest plates are usually strewn far away from my spark.

"Sunny?"

His brown optics stared into mine, as if waiting for an answer. "Arcee, what happened between you and Bumblebee."

I gasped. "What?! No-Nothing! I'm just...paranoid about the Battle that will happen in a few hours!"

He continued to stare at me, his optics probing. "Ever since you came back from training this morning, you've seemed...swoon. Sideswipe noticed it, and I did too. Then, you wouldn't even touch Bee during the meet at the Cullen's, "

"Oh that could be anything!" I countered.

"Alright, you wanna play tough? Why did you call me Bumblebee last night! Were you waiting for him!?" he shrieked, a sob in the back of his words.

"No Sunny! Never!"

"Then tell it to me straight, do you love me, and only me or is your heart shared?"

"My heart is -" but then I stopped. My world swirled as I recalled the past few hours. Some part deep inside me _was_ waiting for Bee. I did love Bee! I love Bee. I love Bee?????????? What......

Sunny's jaw clenched as he looked away from me. "I thought so." He moved away from me and stood up. I followed.

"Sunny...I'm s-"

"Save it." he said in a surprisingly kind way, "You're a female with a house full of bachelors. You connect with BB. He listens to you, I don't. You can trust him." I could hear the agony in his voice.

"Sunny, I still love you, just that...I suppose my heart _is_ shared." I inched closer, but he moved back.

He paused. "I guess I understand." he paused again. "Arcee...I want you to be happy, you're the most important of us all. You're the _last_ female." he said somewhat choked, "I'd take a plasma cannon for you any day. Tomorrow, when were fighting, you're the only one who needs to survive. I love you, but I understand that you have anyone you want right now , so.... Primus! What am I saying, I'm trying to fool myself with horrible logic! Arcee I love you more than anything, but I understand if you want Bee! There I said it!"

I was stunned, but I managed to say, "This is a mess."

"Tell me about it." he murmured totally spark-broken. He turned to me. "Arcee, I think I came here to say, if I die tomorrow, please don't feel guilty about being with Bumblebee. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Sunstreaker, don't talk that way!"

I don't know if he heard me because he sped off, I slumped to the ground, confused.

I felt as if someone, somewhere has had the same type of experience as me. If only I could meet her, whoever she is...

Love is brutal.

* * *

**Thanks to my most recent reviewer, "crasysane". Thanks for your kind words!!!! Well...at least I think 'her' meant me in the review. Thank "crasysane" because I was going to hold off this chapter a few more days, but her review made me feel really happy!!!! I promise I won't let you down!!! **


	23. Shopping

** I bet most people can guess where the inspiration for the beginning of this chapter came from.**

**I know it looks long, but it really isn't.**

**Sorry to the people who are tired of me writing this story but are forced to keep reading. *pouts***

**But I won't mention any names...quib- *cough* Mir- *cough*  
**

* * *

**-Jasper's POV-**

"What's wrong with Mikaela?" I asked Arcee as I walked into the living room. The female was sprawled on the couch with a feverish look and a damp white cloth folded on her forehead.

"Nothin' much." Arcee supplied.

Ratchet placed the back of his human, yet icy hand on Mikaela's neck.

"Mikaela has a slight human fever of 102.3. She's fine, it's burning off quickly." Ratchet reported.

"Hi, Jasper," Mikaela said semi-drunkenly, "Ratch says I'll be okay in a few hours." her eyes closed.

"Yes," Ratchet continued, "I believe it's mostly a symptom of what human females call _PMS_."

Mikaela's eyes snapped open. Arcee turned to the medical officer and drew her fingers across her throat as in 'shut-up'. Sam's face turned a bit red. I only vaguely remembered what the significance of those letters meant since I knew that none of the women in my family experienced it, but I did know enough to not ask.

Arcee rolled her eyes and called, "Bee."

The slighter blonde haired 'human' looked up then nodded his head while standing up. They made their way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're gonna go get some food for Mikaela." Arcee responded.

Edward brushed against my side. "Are you sure about that? What do you plan to buy?"

"Oh, hello Edward, I didn't hear you come in." she giggled quickly, "I know what you're thinking, relax, we've all been programed to suit human needs. So don't worry, I'm not gonna bring home a few gallons of gasoline and oil. I'm just going to buy some soup, chicken, and crackers."

"No offense Arcee, but I would still like to come with you all the same." Edward said politely.

Arcee pursed her lips, but then grudgingly replied, "O-kay. Hey, we got three more seats, anyone wanna come? Bee is driving."

Unintentionally, I noticed a sort of tension and excitement feeling Arcee had whenever she said when she said Bee's name. That wasn't there before. I sometimes feel guilty knowing everyone's feelings.

"I'll go, I don't exactly want to take care of the princess." Ironhide said stepping closer to us.

Mikaela stuck out her tongue.

"I'm coming," Sunny stated. He glared at BB who wouldn't return his eye contact. Bee's feelings were guilt. Sunstreaker's was slightly hostile.

"Pass," Alice said trailing behind Emmett as the two walked in.

"I'll think I'll go too." the words blurted out of my mouth. Suddenly, I was afraid for Bumblebee that a fight might break out within the ranks. Truly, I would have stayed here, except before I could back-out, Arcee exclaimed,

"Yay, good. I was hoping you would come."

I turned to Alice, apology written on my face.

"Don't worry, you'll explain later." she waved a hand dismissively.

"Wait, why are you guys going now? The battle is scheduled for today! The fighting can start any minute!" Emmett explained.

"But it won't," Jetfire replied calmly, "There won't be a surprise attack in the morning because that's when we're on full alert."

"But you aren't," Emmett rebutted confused, "You're not even all here."

"But the Decepticons don't know that," he said matter-of-factly.

I was dumbfounded.

"I know, it's confusing, but it's all robot battle strategy."

In no time, Bee was in his car mode, Arcee poised as the driver, and Ironhide in the shot-gun. Sunstreaker, Edward and I fit comfortably in the back. We crouched more than sat though because our thin bodies were able to create space in the back.

When Bee got on the highway located around a mile away from their house, I asked, "Where are we going first?"

"Stop and Shop." Arcee piped. A few minutes passed when I noticed how the robots in the car seemed uneasy and fidgeted a lot. They barely touched their seat. I asked why and Hide answered. He turned towards me in his seat, "It's just awkward...technically being _inside_ Bee. Being _in_ another one of us."

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable.

Bee, (or Arcee, I'm not sure) pulled into a crowded Stop and Shop. When we were in a spot, Arcee bopped her forehead and leaned back in her seat, "Darn, I forgot, it's Friday, it's gonna be packed! Whatever." and got out.

We were out and she tapped the hood.

"We'll be back soon, BB."

'_Move along, move along,'_ he whispered through the speakers.

I suppose we looked like a little odd group of people as we walked through the doors. Three amazons and two pale lanky kids. Arcee snagged a carriage even though we knew we could carry any item ourselves, but it was yet another prop.

Arcee looked at the front part of the cart that holds children and sighed. Must be a girl thing.

I stayed close to Edward barely speaking. Yes, I had gotten better at controlling my thirst by far, but I was still very careful. I mostly observed.

Arcee and Sunny walked casually together, but I sensed a negative tension between them. They looked like any other couple as they compared two kinds of soup, Sunny's arm around her waist.

I walked over into the next isle and saw Ironhide with the carriage. I rolled my eyes as I watched Ironhide shop. He looked utterly bored as he walked up the isles grabbing random boxes, glancing at the cover and then carelessly dropping them into the cart. He sauntered back over to Arcee and Sunny. Arcee placed the soup in the cart and rifled through Hide's idea of shopping.

"Oo, shoe polisher, yummy." she said sarcastically glaring at Ironhide, "Oh, and for dessert, rat poison! Delicious!" she frowned and shoved the unnecessary items into Hide's arms. He looked at them, then when no humans were looking, tossed them over into the next isle.

"Ouch!" a random lady yelped.

* * *

**"Move Along"- All-American Rejects**


	24. It Begins

**By the way, everyone do a happy dance because you've helped me make it to the 100 mark on reviews!!!!! I'm so happy!!! You all get a mental cookie and a big 'Thank-You' from me!!! Maybe one day, I'll make it to the 200 mark! Ha, we can only hope. **

**But hey you...yeah, you who has been reading my story but has never reviewed it, please help this noble cause. Leave a review. It only takes a second. I know who you are!! You subscribed, but I never saw a comment left by you... Tisk-tisk.**

**Anyhow, enjoy while you eat your Thank-You cookie!!**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV continued......**_

At the checkout, Sunny loaded the chicken and other human things on the counter. A package of female toiletries passed through and we all cocked an eyebrow at Arcee.

"I don't know. In case Mikaela needs them." she said defensively.

She paid and we loaded our items into...Bee.

Creepy.

We were on the road for a minute when Hide exhaled loudly.

"What's up Hide?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning over Hide's seat. Hide was now in the driver's seat.

"Can't we make this trip worth while? Let's go see the new T.V.'s or something." he complained.

"Okay, we'll go to Wal-Mart. But fast, I wanna get back home _before_ the invasion." Arcee looked around, then lazily said, "Take a left at the exit."

The car swerved into the single lane exit and I half jumped out of my seat.

Arcee chuckled.

"Ugh! Look at this! It's so packed. I knew we shouldn't have gone." Arcee commented leaning over the dashboard in search of a parking space. The entire parking lot of Wal-Mart was filled beyond capacity with cars, most taking up two spaces. We drove through the lot searching for a spot.

"They have the worst parking." Sunny said under his breath. Then we finally saw one spot. But we also saw a fancy sports car, a cherry red 2009 Ferrari, speeding towards the spot also.

Arcee playfully hit Bumblebee's dash. "Hey BB, let's make 'em cry." she stole a mischievous glance at me, "Hold on."

Good thing I did, because within 3 milliseconds Bumblebee was stationed at the spot, an enraged look upon the other driver's face. Hide sneered at him jokingly.

Suddenly, the male driver looked more angry than I'd ever seen a human get over a little joke like this. Suspicion rose in the Auto-bot's feelings as they watched him.

That's when it happened:

The driver flickered light blue.

Arcee's smile disappeared and before I could collect my thoughts, Bee was racing back onto the busy highway, the Ferrari on our tail.

"It's no doubt a Decepticon." Hide reported as he looked back at the car.

Then I heard the police sirens.

"Damn it! Should we pull over?" Edward asked.

"No, it's a 'Con too, look at the side of the body." Sunny instructed.

I did and because of my enhanced eye sight, I was able to read the side of the police car which said: 'To punish and enslave.'

Cheery.

Arcee yelped as a rain of bullets bounced off of Bee's body.

I glanced at Arcee's side window. The mirror tilted down and I could see a high-tech gun sprouted from the hood of the police car.

"Screw this!" Sunstreaker yelled. His human arm morphed into a machine gun as he leaned out the window and shot at the wind shield of the police car. Frazzled humans swerved off the roads.

After at least 1,200 rapid-fire shots I saw breaks appearing in the enemy's windshield, the cracks magically mending themselves as soon as they were made; save for a few holes.

The sports car had a very small cannon forming on its side. It shot once and the side mirror I had been gazing into and it shattered into a million pieces. Arcee screeched quickly.

A few seconds later, it shot again. I don't know where the rocket capsule went, but a scream of static blasted from the stereo.

"What Bee!?" Arcee shrieked.

_'Spin me right 'round baby, right 'round.'_

Suddenly the car lurched left in an intentioned tailspin and I saw the torpedo the sports car had shot fly from Bee's exhaust pipe.

It exploded in an amazing display of flames half a millisecond later. The pavement melted behind us and the explosion propelled us forward.

Bee landed in the other highway lanes going in the _opposite direction as us!_

Bee was able to maneuver through the traffic fairly easy because, being a super-advanced alien, was able to predict the outcome of all the cars. He was pouring on the speed somewhere in the low 400's, and somehow we found ourselves back at the Auto-bots's home, the Decepticons off our trail for now.

Once I pried my hands from my white-knuckle-grip-of-death on Bumblebee's cup holder, I made it upstairs in time to hear Arcee scream at everyone inside in the house:

"The Battle has begun!"

* * *

***Let it begin* Mwah hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
**

**"Right Round" -Flo Rida**


	25. Evacuation

**I don't own Transformers, the Cullens, or the Cullen's lapdog.**

**Or Tylenol or Stop and Shop.  
**

**I found out that Hasbro owns TF's and Cullens are Step. Meyer's.** **Only took my 20-something chapters.**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV continued...**_

Within half a minute, Alice had called Rosalie and Bella, who had raced to the house and were now standing beside me. Jacob came too.

The robo's were already in their normal giant forms and attaching any extra gear they could fit on their bodies.

Mikaela was able to snap out of her stupor (with a little help from Tylenol) and she with Sam began getting ready.

"Let's roll." Prime commanded.

"Where's the fight happening?"

"A semi-busy part of Los Angeles." Bumblebee replied.

A flash of happiness crossed Arcee's stressed face, "Hey, Bee, your voice is back."

There was faint clicking as Bee checked. "Oh, good, it is."

"Great, move-it!" Hide ordered.

Now all the Auto-bots were in their vehicle forms and moving out except for Arcee who was still slowly changing, "You guys know what to do, stay outta sight until we need you. Oh yeah, if we say something like 'Green, 1 o' clock,' it just means a green robot at the direction of 1:00. We usually don't have time to think of names for each foe."

Sam and Mikaela were positioned in Bee, Alice and I in Optimus Prime, Emmett and Rosalie in Sides, and finally Bella and Edward in Sunny. All windows tinted black.

Time seemed to become immeasurable and frayed. In what seemed like a minutes worth of time, we were in the spot where the battle was said to take place. We were in a busy part with tall buildings filled with people. Hide transformed into his robot body and shot a flare (or missile, I couldn't tell) into the air. The humans crowded on the windows witnessing a magnificent droid.

"Listen!" Ironhide ordered, his voice loud enough for any human within half a mile's radius to hear, "Leave if you value your life...NOW!"

Piles of "fleshies," as Ironhide had once called them, flew out of the buildings (a second ago filled with people) and into their cars. Within 15 minutes, the entire city was deserted. Ratchet scanned the shiny buildings and confirmed, "No humans within 1 and a half miles."

My family and I leaped out of the cars and into the blazing sun. We had all put on our "sun-block", but very thinly and the intense light gave us an abnormal glow.

"Why in a busy city?" I asked.

"More places to hide. Trees don't exactly cut it." Sunny responded keeping his eyes on the sky.

So when was the fight to start?

Jet saw the confusion on my face, "Now we just wait, it is going to be partly a surprise attack."

They glanced at Optimus. It was eerily quiet. He nodded and made a circular motion with his metal finger.

I was amazed that even though the robots held such a great mass, they moved silently. The Auto-bots slipped behind buildings, hidden within their shadows, invisible. We followed their examples. Except for me.

I scaled one of the tallest buildings and positioned myself at the top, getting a great view. Suddenly, a B2- Bomber army plane flew overhead. It swirled around the perimeter. I squatted. Could it see any of us?

I heard the rustle of metal which meant someone was transforming and Arcee walked out _in her human form_ from behind the building! She looked around innocently.

What was she DOING!!!??? I screamed mentally.

The bomber swooped down and crashed its entire body (while morphing) onto the main, spark-holding part of Arcee.

"NO!" I screamed. We came all this way for what...nothing!

But then I watched the triumphant Decepticon's face plates rearrange into confusion as it lifted its giant hands and there was....nothing there?

What?

All happening within a few seconds, Arcee in her full Auto-bot form jumped on its back and rammed her elbow in between its back plates.

The human Arcee was only a hologram!

Ratchet helped her dismember it and scattered it off carelessly. Arcee held the helmet to her face, examining the Decepticon emblem.

"It was only a pawn. He was a 'Con, but was sent here to signal the others that we're here. Disposable." Ratchet reported kicking an arm.

Arcee crushed the helmet in her grip and tossed it behind her as she stood up and pointed into the near-distance.

I hesitantly followed her finger. And there they were.

An entire army, at least double the size of ours was rapidly approaching us, some flying and some driving, Even over the gleaming buildings could I make out already formed 'Cons leaping over buildings and squishing the next one in their rampage. A battle cry rang.

I thought about swearing, but I decided that there wasn't a word strong enough to describe the situation we were in. I hadn't felt this outnumbered since the Volturi paid a visit to Forks.

"Damn," Arcee stated as she stood up. All the robots took their stance and readied their weapons, their gaze intent on the approaching enemy.

Yeah, I guess 'damn' sums it up.

* * *

**And let the blood-shed.... er, energon-shed, BEGIN!!!!**

**Oh, and I don't own any B2- Bombers either....but can you believe how FRIGGEN COOL that would be if I did have one!!!**

**We're getting close-ish to Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen!!! Yay!!! I'm putting an old 'Poll' up so be sure to vote!!!! I gotta write quickly!!!! Gah!!!!  
**


	26. Fight For Your Life

**Maybe someone will die in this chapter...maybe not!**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV continued....**_

A plane flew overhead again and immediately Arcee, Optimus, and Hide started firing at it. An Australian Army Blackhawk transformed and launched itself at Ratchet. The plane-bot lost its altitude too quickly and plummeted into the ground, clipping Jetfire, but Ironhide sprang upon it and fought hand-to-hand combat with him. There were six Decepticons now. I and my family waited, frozen. What were we to do?

Emmett had other ideas and had climbed up a different building. At the moment, he was perched on a Decepticon, pulling out thick cables out of the back of its neck. The robot screeched and tried to hit Em, but only succeeded in punching itself in the head. This gave me an idea.

I met Edwards gaze and relayed the plan in my head so he could hear. He smirked and went off to find Alice. A 'Con was behind Ironhide, ready to gang-up on him. The bot was 30 feet away from me so I did the smart thing; I flung myself at it and punched its gray chest plates inward so it couldn't move properly. I cannon-balled on his foot, molding it into the steaming pavement. With its other foot though, it kicked me. Sending me rocketing into the air, luckily though, I grabbed onto a phone pole and nimbly slid down.

I watched Edward and Alice position themselves at the nearest robot. The 'Con sneered at them and fired a warehouses' worth of bullets at them. I winced, but the two dodged the bullets with ease. The 'Con became discouraged and taking advantage of his pause, Edward with Alice climbed up the robots leg and crawled beneath his chassis.

His frame shook as he screamed huskily. In no time, sparks began to fly from his chassis. He tried to shake Alice off as she squeezed herself into the space beneath his waist, but in an instant, the leg that Alice was near became detached, causing the Decepticon to fall, sprawling on the ground. A clump of colorful wires and cables flew from the robot's body as Edward made his way out.

The body was limp, but the head and spark were still functional.

Edward and Alice sauntered back to me with smug expressions, but I screamed "No!" as the robot's cannon glowed yellow. Before it could fire, I smashed its head open and yanked his chest plates apart to extinguish the spark.

When it was dead, I reminded the two, "Make sure the spark is completely out, or they might still be alive."

Another dying 'Con fell on the one we had just finished off. Emmett jogged towards us with a big-headiness expression.

Rosalie emerged next from underneath the robots body, her mouth filled with light blue sparks and energon. We smiled for a brief moment, but then winced as we saw Sides thrown into a building that crumbled on top of him. His twin brother, Sunstreaker, was just getting off the ground also. I guessed that Sunny had tried to hold on, but didn't succeed.

We hurried to remove the bigger pieces of debris off of Sideswipe. He got up and thanked us, but then launched himself back into the mist of fighting.

A flash of pink caught my eye as he went away. Arcee!

A Decepticon was holding her 20 feet off the ground by her throat. I sprung at the enemy's hand and using my teeth as Rosalie had, ripped the wires out of his wrist; spraying me with an odorless fluid.

Arcee crumpled to the ground as a big metal heap as Sides and Sunny tag-teamed the robot. I jumped into Sideswipe's hand and understanding my thought, he flung me into the Green 'Con and I was able to yank out some important-looking tendons.

Arcee eventually got to her feet. She didn't recover as fast as Sideswipe, or really as fast as any of the other bots had.

There was a heavy thud as the enemy robot fell to the ground, empty. Sides and Sunny high-fived.

I watched another plane fly over, but I noticed an instant too late because a large glowing bomb dropped into the center of a multiple being fight. The bomb flashed orange. Bella, Jacob, Jetfire, and some others propelled backwards sending them in various directions as the bomb exploded. Edward was by her side in a second, but I had my hands full with another bot.

As I fought him, I suddenly sensed two more presences slowly approaching many buildings away. Though my power allowed me to detect them, I couldn't investigate it at the moment.

I ducked as a volley of cannon firing hit my 'Con. Prime was shooting a hot magma-like substance while Bee blasted it with ice balls, thus making the armor brittle. I leaped up on its mottled metal and ripped off pieces, leaving its spark wide open. He turned quickly to shield his spark, but threw me off in the momentum. The 'Con threw a large piece of building that Optimus sidestepped, but hit Bumblebee on the side of the face. Luckily, the helmet received most of the impact, but now he had only half of his head protection still intact. His shoulder also popped free of the socket, but he shoved it back into place.

Using a fierce orange sword, Prime finished off the 'Con. I ran off looking for Arcee or Alice. I saw Alice perched on a windowsill, then launch herself at a Decepticon's head.

I noticed that the bad guys were getting harder to kill.

I found Arcee grappling with one. I intervened and chewed out a lower leg tendon. It stumbled, but didn't fall. Arcee whipped out a small shield which elongated when she put it out in front of her. From the middle of it shot white dart-looking things which had a deadly impact on the foe. I got on its' head and crushed it inward. Arcee kicked it so it fell, then shoved and fired a cannon into its chest. With a final blow to the head, the spark faded into oblivion.

"Thanks," she commented breathless. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. You?" I asked speaking quickly.

We glanced around as we continued our hurried conversation. "Could be better. Missing some armor here an' there, one of my back plates is crushed, but I can't reach it, been molested a lot, and some other minor injuries." She did a minuscule salute and ran off to help Sunny. I ran off too.

Emmett and Rosalie were dismantling one of the already killed robots.

"What are you doing!? You're wasting time!" I screamed at them.

"Getting supplies!" Rosalie yelled back at me as Em yanked out a fully loaded cannon.

A very big 'Con charged towards us, Rose ran towards it.

The robot chuckled and raised its foot.

Rosalie looked up in horror as the giant metal foot came crashing down on her head and body. She squealed in fright, but was silenced as she disappeared beneath a crash of foot-shaped metal.

"Rose!!!" My entire family screamed as we clumped together. Edward looked distraught, I knew he couldn't hear anything. Emmett waited knowing that Rose must be a goner. After a second, he fell to his knees. Bella began her tearless sobs.

Rosalie was dead.

* * *

**Is Rose dead????!!!!???!!??**

**Find out next chapter!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**I'll give you a hint. I hate Rosalie. She's my least favorite Twilight character.**

**Also, remember when I said someone's gonna die.......**


	27. Never Stop

-Jasper's POV-

The silver robot chuckled darkly until shock crossed its features. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he howled and gripped his foot that he had used to step on Rosalie with.

There she was!!!

Rose wasn't dead!

As the robot hopped back a few giant-robot-paces, we took time to get over the shock of seeing Rose alive…well, sort of. Her clothes were practically torn off, her eye balls rolling in opposite directions in their sockets. Her hair was matted and knotted with debris with streaks of scraped metal striped on her skin. Rosalie's figure wobbled as she reached her hands up to stop her head from rotating.

"Ow." She stated.

I looked at Silver's upraised foot; it had a large, deep, Rosalie shaped hole in it.

A happy, but enraged Emmett fired the cannon which set Silver's foot on fire. The 'Con ignored Emmett until he fired again, which lit a bigger fire underneath its chassis.

It fired back with a machine gun of bullets at us. We sprang out of the way in various directions which began to confuse him. He must have decided to say locked on Emmett because of the cannon he had within his possession. Emmett ricocheted from the buildings from one side of the road to the other and back. In the uninterrupted string of lethal bullets, the shiny windows of glass exploded, sending a shimmering rain of glass flying in all directions.

The magnificent display interested another Decepticon halfway down the road. As Emmett jumped back in forth, Silver shot down the middle of the road, sending hard pings off the observing 'Cons back. Silver ceased fire momentarily as the Observer (as I would call him) gave an outraged cry. In rebuttal, the Observer shot white capsules, which I saw many using, at Silver. It hit Silver in the arm. A fight broke out between them.

I saw Jet pause to roll his optics at the childish disagreement that broke out within the Decepticon ranks. Then he continued his fighting.

Bumblebee rushed over in a crouched position and started firing at the two as Emmett used the remaining capsules in the cannon. I ran off seeing that that particular fight was being taken care of.

I scanned the battle ground. There were many injuries on our side, but luckily, no one looked near-to-death. On the Decepticon side: many deaths, but now this final batch were getting harder to kill. The presence I felt earlier was still advancing.

I saw through the window of five buildings away. I ran over trying not to draw any attention to myself.

"Arcee," I whispered.

She stood up in a flash, cannon whirring. A savage look etched on her face plates.

I jumped back a step.

She lowered her weapon. "Oh! Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm a bit jumpy," she laughed nervously. She closed her optics and quickly exhaled which I knew probably wouldn't give her the needed calming effect. "I know, I gotta go back," she started to leave, but I stopped her, "Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"Quickly," she prompted.

"Why are the Decepticons getting harder to kill? The first few, if we ripped out a few neck wires, they were dead instantly. What happened? Decepticon steroids?"

"As Ratch said before, the first sent out are pawns. The disposables that aren't trained well and only fight at the front in hope that they will make us weary or get a few lucky kills in. Now only the actual fighters…the veterans, so to say, such as Barricade or Bonecrusher, are left in the brawl. Luckily, we Auto-bots are all well-trained," she breathed. "Before you go, could you please do me a quick favor?"

I nodded.

"Can you yank my demolished back plate off?"

I got on her back and pulled. I felt the strain in my lower spine as it bended and finally came free.

She gasped, then sighed.

The twisted piece of armor lay on the ground as I stared at her uncovered back. She was so…small inside. Her protoform was a mix of wires and liquid-like metal which was covered in feet of bright pink armor. Were the others like that?

She gave me a parting glance, then left.

I felt a deep pity inside that this may be the last chance I would ever get with Arcee.

I pushed the morbid thought from my mind and returned to the battle.

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the Ultimate Battle! The only battle ever written between Auto-bots and Vampires!!!!**

**During the creation of this chapter, I decided to type it in school. Unfortunately, the jerk sitting next to me has just criticized me. He peeked at my work, saw the word 'Decepticon' and started laughing at me. I'm deciding whether or not to punch him in the face, or delete all **_**his**_** work, all friggen 187 pages that he's been bragging about all day…maybe both.**

**Just needed to rant…now he's saying that I spelled 'friggen' wrong. Well to me it's right. Ha! The dumbass didn't even think to read what I wrote ****in that paragraph**.** Well, "F-U!" Ha! Ha! He'll never see this.**

**Oh, and most of you were correct. You saw my loop hole. Vampires must be ripped to pieces then burned. That is why the robot did not sponteneously combust. I was thinking about it though....  
**


	28. Too Much!

**Um, I got a review from an Anonymous person who claims that she/he is Jasper. Unless it really is Jasper or Stephine Meyer, no offense, but I don't think it's in your power to say what Jasper is like. Also, I know it's a girl because she spelled 'hot', 'hawt'. She also said that I'm a horrible person and even worse writer...okay, she didn't say that, but that's what it felt like...*whimper*  
**

**If anyone knows this person, please hunt them down, and send her to me. *glowers*  
**

* * *

**-Arcee's POV-**

Thank Primus that back armor was off. My back was more vulnerable now, but that was better. In a quick victory, I shot a gray-blue Decepticon in the shoulder blade with an ice ball the size of my fist. (Remember, _my_ fist is a lot bigger than the average bears') This effectively dislocated his arm. Unfortunately, this was a trained Decepticon, so he could still fight even if all left were a head and torso. It fired back, but I ducked in time. Still, I could feel the heat as it passed over my head and singed the top of my helmet.

Sideswipe jumped over him and shot a load of bullets down its neck while Sunstreaker kicked at its legs. It was a move I'd seen them practice frequently. G-B (gray-blue) was joined by a dark green camouflage green bot. I shot a laser beam at him. Camouflage lost his balance and knocked Sunny over. Gray-Blue stepped on Sunstreaker's hand. I shrieked while Sides launched himself at both 'Cons. Ratchet sprinted over and used his trademark saw to cut off their arms. I rushed to my fallen lover.

I gasped at his mangled hand which was twisted in all directions.

"Damn," we said together.

"It's nothing," Sunny assured with some difficulty, "I'm fine. Go."

I reluctantly obeyed with the sight of his damaged fist still in the back of my thoughts. Those boys, they can have their arms ripped off and not even yelp. My boys...

I quickly counted. Six? Seven more Decepticons? That's not too bad I suppose. All my boys are still alive, except these are the real enemies now and we are suffering heavy casualties.

Wait. I scanned again. Where was their high-and-mighty leader, Starscream? I hadn't seen him yet. Does he have more guards? I shivered at the thought. I'm not sure how much more we can take.

"Arcee!" Bee yelled. I saw him in a choke hold by a red bot. I rushed over, jumped on the 'Con's chest, wrapped my legs around him and rammed my fists into his head, as Alice had demonstrated for me before. I twisted his head around, dislocating, but not breaking it. Red's muscles momentarily laxed, allowing Bee to slip out of his grasp, and kick Red to the ground. Twitching on the pavement, Red tried to find a nerve receptor that still worked. His leg whipped out and clipped my leg, but within the next second, Bee had ripped off that leg and dropped-kicked it a few buildings away.

The red robot's deadly orange optics locked with mine as Bumblebee searched for a 'death trigger' or salvageable parts. Some 'Cons had death triggers put in by Megatron in case they ever disobeyed him.

Red began talking in my native language, "There is no hope. Give up now and save yourself some physical pain!" Red threatened his optics unblinking, "In the end, we, the Decepticons, _will_ win and you know it! Your comrades shall all suffer and die, except you. You, female, will bear the future Decepticons of this pitiful world. _You_ will be the mother of the _apocalypse_!!!" he roared then went silent as Bee found the trigger that ended his life.

Horror sculpted on my face, I tried to swallow or at least move, but I was incapable of that at the moment.

"Arcee, 'Cee, Arcee. Shh, sh, shh. It's okay, it's okay," Bumblebee soothed putting his large hands on my shoulders and his face _thisclose_ to mine. He gently shook me. My head flopped to whichever way he tilted me. A horrible future flashed before my eyes. One that I dare not describe. "Arcee, shh, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine." my nerves were a live wire as he moved us behind a building, out of sight of the others, and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back.

I was too shocked and stressed-out to my wits end to respond. My arms hung limply at their sides. "He had no idea what he was saying," Bee assured, "he was only programmed to scare you."

Well, it worked.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's protective grasp escaped me. Why?

I slowly came back to Earth. I heard the deafening whistles of missiles overhead and the jack-hammering of countless bullets. I wanted it all to go away!!!

"Are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked, frightened about my mental well-being. I fell into his arms feeling more relaxed there. He gripped me tightly. I lolled my head around to stare at my guardian angel. I felt pained to see worry on his face. Where was the Sunstreaker that I fell in love with? The one who played pranks on all, who with the help of his twin, were the causes of Ratchet and Ironhide's headaches, who was never separated from his brother. The war had aged him. It has taken the life out of us all.

"Can you hold up?" he asked after an eternity which was probably less than 10 seconds.

I nodded.

"Okay," he said with concern written on his features. He held me at arms length. "Remember, I love you." he leaned in, kissed my forehead, then kissed my metal lips for longer than a peck, but shorter than a make-out; then left, I still lingering on his touch.

I mentally slapped myself knowing sooner or later a fight was coming my way._' 'Comon Arcee, get back in the game!_' I mentally urged myself. I inhaled, but jumped as I heard:

_Someone!!!_ screamed over the com-link.

I dashed over to the source and saw Sides being literally pulled apart by two 'Cons yanking in opposite directions. From 180 feet away, I loaded the 'Con on the right with 20 large ice capsules freezing every inch of his being. He fell backwards, frozen, and broke into forty pieces.

I shot my laser at the white and black one on the left. I could hear the thick wires breaking as I seared them, but that didn't stop B+W from ripping Sides' arm off.

I screamed. Sides, dazed, tumbled into a partly demolished building, the blue sparks streaming out of his shoulder. B+W shot a heat capsule at my stunned body. It lodged into my collar bone and exploded.

I ducked and rolled, effectively extinguishing the mass fire that had erupted within my chassis.

My hands interlocked creating an over sized machine gun that I fired at his neck base. He jumped out of the way, but I clipped his foot.

He launched at me and I curled into a ball, in a desperate attempt to save myself. But his weight never contacted with me. I peeked over just in time to see Jetfire collide with the attacking 'Con, causing them to roll away.

I would have to thank him later...if there was a later.

I rushed over to Sideswipe who was half unconscious, groaning in the rubble. Energon leaked on my hands.

"_Ratchet!_" I screamed with both my voice and com-link.

_Busy!_ he replied curtly through the com-link. Then I spotted he and Optimus back-to-back fighting off three foes. Ratchet reached behind himself, yanked out Optimus's blazing orange war sword and thrust the blade into the opponents' chassis. I didn't see if it died because I was busy trying to patch-up Sides as best as I could until Ratch could come.

"Okay, I'm here," Ratchet said breathless. Ratchet blinked and a red vital scanner assessed Sides.

"Go!" the medic ordered me, "Go help someone else, I've got Sideswipe."

I nodded and turned, that's when a demon of Hell showed up...and I ain't talking about Hellboy.

"Slag, things just keep getting better." I murmured to myself.

* * *

**I haven't done a disclimer in a while:I do not own Transformers, any generation. Neither do I own anything Twilight related. I don't own Hellboy either (yet I'm also writing a story about that series too :D) Um.....yeah. I don't own any cars I might mention.**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the lame chapter titles I've come up with. I'm bad with naming things.  
**


	29. Vanity

**Only a few more days till Revenge, *squeal* so I gotta write fast if I want to finish before the movie. Hurrying!!!!!**

**Long chappie, but pay attention!**

**Review!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**_Arcee's POV continued..._**

The fighting behind me disappeared as I saw two tall buildings being pushed out of the way by Starscream. He was heavily decorated in emblems of leadership with a smug grin on his face.

But he wasn't the hell raiser.

The _woman_ that was strutting daintily behind him was.

Thunderblast.

I sucked in a sharp breath when I first saw her. She was beyond gorgeous. Her exotic purple optics were framed by a wave of luscious straight black hair on a flawless face with long lashes. Her chassis extended almost two sizes larger than mine from her seductress hour-glass of a figure. She walked around in a flimsy shiny red 'dress' and sexy black 'heels.' If we were back on Cybertron, she would be a laughing-stock in that outfit, but as we grew accustomed to human behavior, it was a punch in the gut to me. No one could be that beautiful, or at least naturally. She must've had so much work done to her, but as I gazed upon her perfection, it was enough of a distraction for me not to see the net as it raced towards me.

I jumped out of the way, but the netting bound my feet and I hurried to tear it off.

"Good shot, Baby." Thunderblast said in a sultry voice which was both sexy and dangerous sounding. It reminded me of Angeline Jolie's voice in Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"Arcee," Starscream hissed, "This can all be very easy. Just come with me, and I'll spare the rest of your comrades." he looked around disdainfully, "Er, what's left of them."

'Blast hooked an arm around 'Scream, her large silver earrings clinking and her big plump lips taunting.

"Never." I growled.

'Scream scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but 'Blast cut him off. "Honey, don't kill her just yet. Give me a few minutes with this fashion misfit. Go have fun for a few minutes," she said gesturing toward the blood-thirsty brawl, "And tonight, _we'll _have fun." she added suggestively.

Starscream left in a flash and I was somewhat alone with the whore. I felt guilty just standing within a hundred feet of the fight and just talking, but...

"Hello," I said disrespectfully.

She examined me slowly, grimacing as she came to certain parts. I began to feel self-conscious as I tried to see what she was gazing at. The more she looked, the more crummy I felt about my appearance compared to the goddess standing in front of me.

Vain thoughts filled my mind, but then I broke.

"Stop-it!" I yelled fearing that she had a hidden power I wasn't aware of.

Thunderblast looked back at my face. "You don't pay much attention to your image do you?" she said simply.

"Nope," I responded popping the 'p' then spitting in her general direction for a nice touch.

She grimaced at my mouth fluid on the ground. Then she composed herself again.

I continued, "Then again, I don't really get dressed up for death battles. Dried blood is so hard to get out of armor."

"I wouldn't know." Thunderblast took a step closer. "Oh, you poor darling. Ugh, such a waste. Arcee, listen to me." she paused, knowing that she was getting my attention. "I could make you beautiful."

"I'm happy with myself!" I snapped back.

She put her hands up, "I'm just saying. I mean, _look _at you. You have such a pretty face underneath that anger and dirt. Your optics, oh such a beauty, if only you had the attention span to see your beautiful features. And your chassis...you are so perfectly proportioned, yet...oh..." she trailed off leaving me hanging.

I bit my lip, but I still asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just..." she breathed wistfully.

"What!?" I demanded.

She opened her mouth and touched her tongue to her top teeth, "Have you ever heard of push-up plates? They do wonders!" she said with a flourish.

I blinked a few times. Did she, like, not know we were in the middle of a war/battlefield? Still, what she was saying did interest my feminine side...

"Hm, you're a bit wide in the hips though, thighs a bit...distasteful. And your hair! Ugh! If only I had some barbs right now." she said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, somewhere inside me, I was hurting. I felt horrible about myself.

"Arcee, I can make you immaculate. You can be amazing. You can be_ beautiful_!"

Suddenly, those words had a whole new meaning to them. I wanted it. I wanted to be like her!

"Then," she continued stepping a bit closer, "once you are pretty, you can actually have a love life." she winked.

"I have a boyfriend!" I tried to rebuttal, but it came out as a broken whisper.

She pursed her lips, "Really? Is that why your spark glow is so dim? 'Cee, compare yours to mine."

For some reason, I did.

Hers was a star plucked from the sky, which meant she shared her spark with many and frequently. Mine was...a bit dimmer. The brighter your spark, the better interface life you had.

"Join me. And you can leave the rift-raft."

I was jarred out of my day-dream.

"No," I refused, then punched her in the side of the head making her earring go flying. She growled in outrage, a deadly shadow masking her face.

"You. Hit. Me."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You dare lay your hands upon me! You stupid little _glitch_! Now you shall die!" she screamed.

One second her foot was on the ground, the next, it had made contact with my head.

Fast. Powerfully.

With the same kick, she jabbed me in the stomach making my tired body double over. She grabbed my waist, turned me upside down and pushed her knee into my collar as my face slammed into the ground. If you watch wrestling, it was like 'The Tombstone' move.

She released my limp body and I sprawled on the ground. She was tougher than she looked.

She picked me up by the chassis as she bent down.

"Last chance weakling, join or die the worst death of all your comrades."

"Go to Hell!" I sneered.

"I'll meet you there." she hissed. Then her hand, all but invisible, was on my arm and she squeezed. I was about to make a wise-ass remark, but then I heard the sickening popping and crushing of my armor as it flattened in her grip. I tried to squirm away, but she had me in a (literally) iron grip. Her optics never left my face as she tugged on my arm, dislocating it from my body. It hung limply while I wailed from the pain.

"Arcee!" I could hear Sunny yell.

Her purple optics tilted slightly to see Sunny's face.

"A lover. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets _special_ treatment."

"You sick, dirty, bit-AHHHHH!!!"

Her foot came down with a force that shook two telephone poles down. Her foot came down on my leg. Pain seared through my system. Her foot lifted revealing my squashed leg now part of the hot pavement.

"Arcee!" Bumblebee screeched.

"Two lovers!" Thunderblast exclaimed, amused, "Well I'm busy tonight!"

In a final attempt, I smacked her upside the head with my back hand as she leaned somewhat closer.

She winced, then smiled. She drew her head nearer, gripping my face, and whispered in my ear.

"You want to know why my name is 'Thunderblast'?" she said quietly. I could hear Bumblebee rushing towards me, but 'Cons blocked his way. Sunstreaker was also battling his way towards me, but was farther away.

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked rhetorically.

She chuckled and her lips brushed my sound receptors, she opened her mouth...

Then she screamed.

Now when I say she screamed, I don't mean it in the every day fashion. She produced from her vocals a high-pitched cry right in my ear. Imagine the loudest, most high-pitched sound in your life, then multiply it by 102, then maybe you'll understand about a fourth of the sound volume I heard.

Windows exploded from the frequency and my systems went into a frenzy. My body convulsed, my sight blurred and my sound sensors popped and fizzed madly. I could feel every one of my wires, gears, databases, and_ everything_ just speed up... and break.

For a moment, I was sure I had died, but about 5 seconds after her screech ended (which felt like an eternity) I could see dim light. Everything sounded overly muffled. I saw shapes and figures. I could see Bee double-over from the sound, clutching his head.

I could make out, through the pulses of my vision that 'Blast was taking steps away from me.

"Ready for death?" she said loudly, but to my ringing ears, it sounded like it was miles away.

Time seemed to expand.

And now I'm at the end of my life...

Thunderblast loaded her gigantic spear and aimed straight at my spark.

"Good-bye, Arcee." she said triumphantly.

I didn't even fight it. I was a sitting duck. I couldn't move and I could barely think. In about two seconds, that spear would be in my chassis and I would die.

So I waited.

Everything happened in slow motion. In a small puff of dust, the cannon fired, the spear coming closer and closer.

So this is how I die...

I closed my optics, waiting....

But suddenly, the world itself stopped.

Sunstreaker, my lover, jumped out in front of me.

* * *

**Read and Review! The more you do, the faster I'll post the next chapter.**


	30. Dying

**Note: Energon = robot blood**

* * *

_**Arcee's POV continued....  
**_

The spear impaled his chassis and merely dented me from the end which was sticking out of Sunstreaker's back. A quick explosion of electricity radiated from the spear electrocuting Sunny and me. We vibrated and Energon sprayed everywhere.

There was a horrible, tormented screeching. At first I thought that Thunderblast was using her special ability again, but then I finally noticed that it was me.

And I kept screaming. I couldn't find the control to stop.

Energon was everywhere. We were literally sitting in a pool of our own fluids.

My frazzled, broken hands floundered over my lover's limp, dying body pretending as if I were doing a damn thing. I somehow pulled the spear from Sunstreaker's body and held his face in my grip.

"HELP!" I squealed. My nails scraped down the side of my face.

Sideswipe was holding back a Decepticon when he met my gaze. In a millisecond, he saw Sunny on the ground. He saw the misery on my face and his limbs went limp. In Sideswipe's despair and agony of seeing his brother in that condition, he fell on the ground, stunned, staring unblinkingly at his dying sibling. He repeatedly mouthed, "No."

The blood red 'Con kicked him, but was over taken by Jetfire.

"Sunny, Sunstreaker. Stay with me." I squeaked.

Sunny's optics rolled around unseeingly.

I went to his chassis, I opened it and gazed upon his spark which was ripped in two blinking pieces.

I swallowed back the bile in my throat. Sunny's body jerked violently as one of his split sparks totally died.

"No!" I wailed, "Sunny! No, stay with me! Ratchet! I love you Sunstreaker, don't go." Choking, I kissed him, not knowing what else to do.

A black plume of smoke puffed from his abdomen as gears stopped working, and wires fried.

His brown optics found me for a moment and locked on me, "I love you too," he whispered, "I was already dead. So many injuries. Can't save myself. I love you. _You_ needed to survive. _I_ needed _you_ to survive. Love you, I love you...goodbye..." he sighed heavily and closed his optics.

"No. Frag no!!!" I shook Sunny's lifeless frame. Acid tears flowed from my optics. I curled on his body. "I love you."

Sunstreaker died in my arms...

"How pathetic!" a female voice spat. "You'll get over it!"

Arcee was gone. I _was _fury. A madman took her place.

"Frag you, Bitch!" I growled.

That's when I snapped.

Every weapon I possibly had appeared on my body. I fired all that I had.

Panic and sheer terror was plastered on her face. She erupted in flames after my artillery exploded on her. A peal of screams echoed through the silenced city.

The flames extinguished with the screams and the black lump of a female collapsed on the ground, smoldering. Still alive, but barely.

Something hit my spark. A sickening red blob that came out of the sky.

That's when I blacked out.

I fell deep into a mental void. I had nothing. I'd lost almost all of my Energon, my data-base was barely on-line, and I had lost all control of my limbs. I couldn't see or hear, I could only feel pain.

Maybe I _would_ end up dying today...

The ground shook. Earthquake? Not unlikely in Cali.

Then the shaking stopped. I was confused.

But, whatever. I really didn't care, nor would I ever receive an answer. I was dying. I tried to find an inner peace.

I was slipping, sliding away. My problems began to shrink. Soon I would be with Sunny.

Once again I waited.

Suddenly, what with nerve sensors I still had function of, I felt as if I was being physically dragged. There were a bunch of sounds, but nothing made sense to me, my sound receptors were shattered.

Then I felt hands feeling their way freely through my chassis. Was I taken by Decepticons?!

"Get away perverts!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a whimper. I opened my optics to see my rapists, but all I could see was nothing-ness.

Even though I was most likely blind, I struggled and eventually found some spots of light if I turned a certain way. I think it was Ratchet who was feelin'-me-up, so that made it semi-okay. Then I believe it was Ironhide who was ripping off my armor, making me nude.

Great, now I would die molested! Yay.

Then I remembered that this may be the last chance I ever got to see Sunny. I opened my optics as wide as they could, and forced myself not to blink, but still I saw nothing.

Trying to move, I noticed that there was unnatural pressure on my limbs. Why were they holding me down?

Somehow, I was starting to make my way back into consciousness.

I finally understood that my body was violently convulsing and thrashing. My hands grabbed at the pavement which crumbled in my grip.

What was happening?

My mind was separated from my body. I had no physical control. I strained to hear what they were saying.

Through the unbearable ringing, I understood only a few words: "Off! Body-mind-broken-seizure."

Was I having a seizure?!? I wondered if I'd ever know the answer.

After what I think was a few minutes, I gave up fighting for life. I slipped back into the void, willing myself to die. To make the pain and suffering of emotions all go away.

Then there was a comforting squeeze on my hand. Who would do that besides Sunny?

After a moment of straining to find a little gap of sight, I concurred that Bumblebee was holding my hand.

I was filled with renewed hope, I fought even more than before.

For my family.

For Jasper and the Cullens.

For Bee, my Bumbl-

I heard myself scream as pain rippled through my body.

That's when the darkness won.


	31. Seizure

**Now we go back a few minutes......**

* * *

**-Jasper's POV-**

I was attempting to rip off a navy blue 'Con's head off when the fighting temporarily ceased. Skyscrapers were being pushed aside. A big, highly embellished, light green robot strode out between them. Then following him, was a jaw-dropping woman.

A female! She must be Thunderblast.

I, being of more than a different species, couldn't exactly tell if one robot was more attractive than another, but by just getting a glimpse of her made it apparent that she was a sight for sore eyes...er, optics.

She looked perfectly at ease and tossed back her,um, hair behind her shoulders. She stopped and posed subtly like a model on the cat walk.

Every Decepticon's emotions immediately turned masculine with a sense of joy or expectation. The Auto-bots were a scrambled mess of disgust, nervousness, and passion. Inside they struggled to hate her, but...

Sunny re-started the fight with a few chunks of pavement to the head of an enemy. Sunstreaker and Bumblebee were unaffected by the presence of the woman.

The 'Con turned, catapulting me into a building. I kicked the copier that pinned me to the ground and continued running full-speed though the building and shot out the window on the opposite face of the tower, smashing into another 'Con. He fell on his chassis. I left him to Ironhide who nodded at me.

I glanced back at Arcee...she was _talking_. Just talking to the beautiful and horrible female. Was something wrong?

I assessed their emotions from atop another building.

Arcee was depressed, unsure.

Thunderblast's was manipulative.

I was torn. Should I help?

There was a sudden change in Arcee's emotions and she punched Thunderblast. I smiled, but then the ground disappeared beneath my feet.

A metal hand closed around my waist and lifted me into the air. My face was suddenly up close to blood-red optics. Hot breath set my marble skin on fire.

"So," said the menacing leader of the Decepticons, Starscream, "You're the little cretin whose has caused me all this trouble?" He shook me. I couldn't break his grasp. "Small aren't you." I tried harder to break his hold on me. "Yet strong." he threw me against the ground. I felt as if my back exploded. "But are you strong enough?"

He picked me up again tighter.

"Goodbye." he sighed carelessly. He squeezed causing the pressure in my sides to increase. My hips to my chest trapped in his grasp.

Tighter.

I couldn't breathe (not that I needed to, but still) and one of my hard ribs snapped.

"My, you are strong." he commented.

My hip dislocated.

"But I'm better." he flexed his hand again. I gurgled in my own venom, all my fluids were rushing to my head. I couldn't feel my legs.

Then I realized...he was trying to make my head explode!

The pressure was rising, my head felt very heavy.

Liquids began to leak from my tear ducts. Is this the end?

I truly believed it was until Alice crawled up Starscream and twisted his left optic.

His hand flexed, just a little, and I was able to slip out of his grip. I plummeted to the ground. A red orb shattered in the pavement next to my head.

Starscream ran off clutching the left side of his face.

Jet had said that he wasn't much of a fighter.

I laid there. I felt funny. Alice hunched over me.

Then there was a scream.

I slammed my hands against my ears trying to block the sound, but it did nothing.

Black spots appeared in front of my eyes.

Alice pressed herself against me as windows exploded around us. I held her tightly, not caring about my own-well being.

I sprang up as soon as the sound ceased. I felt woozy, but holding Alice's hand, I ran around the building to see Arcee half-flattened on the street and Thunderblast holding a spear aimed at her. All at once Sunny, Bee, and really everyone shrieked.

Arcee looked defeated, I was helpless, what could I possibly do?

Thunderblast shot. There was a movement, but I didn't do anything.

Instead, Sunstreaker jumped in between Arcee and the shooting spear. He had moved faster than I had ever seen any one run besides Edward.

The projectile lodged into the center of his chassis and poked out his back. Energon flew out of his body and drenched both Arcee and himself in it.

Arcee began screaming hysterically. I had no idea if she was conscious of the fact. She just kept screaming...

Then I felt her emotions _snap! _Just plain-out snap!

Enraged, she fired all her weapons at the doomed Thunderblast. She deflected maybe one bullet from the hundreds streaming towards her.

Her piercing scream drowned out Arcee's for a moment as 'Blast went on fire and worse. Then the fire extinguished.

She crumpled to the ground. Starscream transformed into his plane form and shot a red glowing glob of something, which hit Arcee below the collarbone.

She too lost consciousness.

Starscream dropped down and picked the charred Thunderblast up tenderly. "Retreat!!!" he ordered, then flew off again with the Decepti-female. It felt like an earthquake started as the few surviving Decepticons ran away.

They clomped away then took to the air or drove off.

Our attention turned back to Arcee.

Ratchet was already dragging her away from Sunstreaker's corpse knowing there was nothing he could do for him. We would morn later.

We rushed to Arcee.

"Is she-" someone asked.

"I don't know!" yelled Ratchet. Being highly trained, he felt up and around Arcee, assessing her body.

His face didn't look too hopeful.

Ratchet yanked apart the two sections of her chassis to have a better access point to her spark. She was still. Too still....

"Hide, Optimus, get her armor _off_! Now!" Ratchet ordered.

Ironhide started ripping off her arm armor fervently, determined to save her life by any means necessary while Optimus, though still desperate to save her, was still slightly more hesitant by this unusual request.

"Get 'way 'ververts." Arcee mumbled.

"Arcee!?" I piped. I touched her head as Alice and I silently prayed for her to stay alive.

Her optics snapped open and then she yelped.

I sprang back. Her entire body started shaking. She shrieked again and her frame jolted.

Her optics had almost no light as the horrible screaming began again. She thrashed uncontrollably. She moved up and down all the while quivering.

She screamed louder, her voice breaking at uneven intervals. She convulsed violently as Hide tried to take some twisted leg armor off, her leg was bent at an odd angle.

Her head unexpectedly turned quickly in the general direction of Sunstreaker. Her cracked optics widened to a breaking point, unblinking. A wild, enraged look was plastered on her face as she searched for her lover.

"Hold her down! She's going to hurt herself of we can't stop the convulsing." Ratchet ordered.

"What's happening?" yelled Bumblebee. Arcee unintentionally kicked him as he tried to get a hold on her feet.

"Her body and mind are broken. She has no control over herself. She's having a seizure. I have to get the nano bytes out."

"Nano bytes!" exclaimed Jetfire.

"Yes," Ratchet answered gravely, "They'll eat away at her spark in no time if I can't get _all_ of it out soon."

I froze in despair.

A sort of growling escaped Arcee's lips as her body continued to jerk and twitch.

I hoped a few feet away to where my family was huddled. We were afraid to get in the way or ask questions. I turned my back towards the fight for Arcee's life.

I watched Sideswipe touch his brother's neck, alone, probably still searching for a pulse.

But of course, there was none.

It was so heart wrenching to see, I looked away to give him privacy.

Bumblebee held Arcee's hand to his chassis.

She seemed to relax for a split-second as her face turned toward his.

Then, just as hope began to rise, unimaginable pain contorted her features and she jolted so violently that it threw everyone who was holding her down, backwards!

Then she became entirely still. No breathing. No movement whatsoever.

"No, no! NO! No, Arcee stay with me 'comon!" Ratchet screamed at the unmoving female.

All traces of blue in her optics faded out completely.

Desperate, Ratchet zapped her with his own wires. The limp body reacted, but would become still once again.

Then out of bewilderment of my own feelings and everyone else's complied together, I collapsed into Alice's arms.

* * *

**I highly doubt it, but if anyone has made a 'fan-art' of my story, please tell me. 'Cause that is the cooliest thing in the world if someone actually did that!!! You would have my eternal thanks and an expensive mental gift basket would arrive shortly.  
**


	32. Waking Up

**-Arcee's POV-**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Random codes, numbers, and letters flashed behind my optics as my body assessed its functions.

I counted out my breaths. One, two, three, four.

At first I heard nothing, but after about fifteen breaths, my sound receptors slowly clicked back online. The only sounds I could pick out were the rustling of objects.

I tried to open my optics a little. Through the tiny slit of vision, the light was blurry and it hurt to see the brightness.

Twenty-five breaths.

I moved my joints a minuscule movement. Every inch of my body was sore, but I was able to move my feet and hands, which was a good sign. Hopefully that meant that I was in control of the rest of my body. Shifting my neck was the worst. All of my neck, the entire left side of my chassis and some felt…tight?

As in, new, unworn. Replaced.

I began to wonder if I was dead. Is this Heaven?

Nah, I'd never make it there…Hell?

I attempted to look around again.

After a few blinks, I could see clearly again. Ratchet stood over me.

"Hello dear one. How are you feeling?" he greeted softly.

"Good enough. How long have I been out?" I asked as I noticed the overly large re-charge berth I was laying on. The high windows were aglow with light.

"Just about 6 days."

"Wow. Where is everyone?"

"Somewhere, Bumblebee just left. He visits you everyday. They all do."

Suddenly, a mental pain rippled through me. A whine of agony escaped my lips. "Sunstreaker."

Ratchet looked down, "I'm sorry," he said.

I stroked near my spark with my good hand, my chassis plates not entirely together. My spark seemed…smaller. He really was gone. When you've spark-zapped with someone, he/she becomes a part of you. So when that part dies, it affects you too.

"How's Sides?" I asked in a small voice.

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I wouldn't say great. He's heart broken. He disappeared for two days. We couldn't contact him. Then he came back. He was in a state of denial the first day," he sighed, "Some things can't be fixed with medicine."

He stood up and started poking me in a doctoral way. "You'll have to stay bed-ridden for a few more days," he said as he squeezed around my abdomen and shoulders. He quickly peeked inside my chassis to check my spark. "Good," he mumbled to himself.

He sat back down.

I touched near my spark once more feeling a sort of emptiness. I paused for 6 breaths.

"What happened to me at the battle?" I inquired.

"Seizure, nano bytes." He answered simply.

"Ouch," so that's where all the pain came from. "I can tell by my upgrades that I wasn't well."

He nodded, "You don't know the half of it. We had Optimus dragging parts of you back and forth from the battle to here."

I tried to sit up.

"No, no, you should stay lying down for now."

I obeyed. Then I noticed that something didn't feel right in my chassis. It felt…lighter?

"Ratchet…" I began warily, "Did you give me a fricken breast reduction?!" I asked surprised.

Ratchets' cheek plates become pinkish from the heat that was mounting in his face.

"Um, the nano bytes ate away a lot at your extra wires so I needed to…yeah."

I pursed my lips. Well, I guess this would help a bit on stealth operations. "Awkward." I whispered. "Do you know where Sideswipe is? I need to talk to him."

Ratchet left to find the brother of my late lover.

I tired to understand my emotions. Mental pain for my loss blocked out all other types of pain.

Sides slowly strode in and sat cross-legged at the end of my berth in his red Auto-bot form. For the first time, a grimace was etched on his face.

"Hey," we both said.

"How's your arm?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Fine, mine was easy compared to your humpty-dumpty incident."

I raised an optic ridge at that, "Who?"

"Never mind. How are you feeling _tiny_?"

"Suckish."

Sideswipe looked away. Finally he spoke, "Do you miss him as much as I do?"

I thought about it, "Yes, I do believe so."

I shimmed over to the left side of the berth and Sides lay down next to me. "I feel, I feel as if a part of me is gone." I described trying to explain my feelings.

"I know what you mean," he whispered. "It hurts."

"Yeah," I finished turning my head towards his.

We were the only two in the garage.

My emotions aflutter, I inclined my head till I reached his face. We kissed slightly. My optics stayed open as I assessed this motion.

We broke away not going any further.

Sides flexed his jaw. "Hmm, no offense, but that felt like I was kissing my sister…not that I would know."

"Same here." I agreed.

"At least that's settled."

"Yep."

We chuckled together as we gasped each others hand. I glanced at his fingers. They were now black. I noticed more streaks of black on his red body.

"Trying something new?" I inquired.

He flexed his fingers. "Yeah. Now when I'm in my vehicle mode, I've got some kick-ass black decals… I pinstriped 'Sunstreaker' on the spoiler." He paused, "It was time for something new. If you dwell on the past, you can't move on."

"It's okay to morn," I told him gently squeezing his hand.

He didn't respond.

"Is Bumblebee here?"

"Yep," he mumbled and went to get him. He morphed into his human form leaving his car behind in the garage I was in. He turned around, "I'm glad you're feeling better." he said and smirked.

Bumblebee came a minute later. He sat next to me.

"How are you?" he murmured.

We stared at each other. Then suddenly, our sparks seemed to pulse as one and we slammed our lips together in a feverish kiss. He pulled away first and took a step back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." he commented.

"Everything hurts, Bee." I said.

"Oh, well do you need some plasma or..." he rifled through the medicine tray next to me.

"No, I feel empty."

He straightened and became serious, "Can I fix that?" he asked with a double meaning. He came close.

"I don't know, can you?"

I reached behind his neck-careful of his vocal cords- and kissed him again. Our breaths moved flawlessly in this unsaid dance.

The monitor clicked loudly as some of my body's vital scanners disconnected. I pulled back and stuck them back on with a little help from Bee.

"So," Bee asked anxiously.

I smirked. "Yes, I do think this could work."

He smiled and inclined his head again. I turned my head away and put a finger on his lips.

"Soon, but not now. Please, just give me a little time."

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "I understand," he whispered.

There was a light tapping on the door.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jasper said drawing nearer.

Bumblebee walked out winking at me.

Right now, I was so jumbled, I didn't know whether to grieve, be happy, angry, or whatever emotion, but for now, I'd just go with the flow.

Right now, I was happy. Sort of.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a push-over, I had too much grief over killing Sunny so I couldn't bring myself to get rid of another character also.**

**Read and Review!!**

**Oh, I re-did Chapter One a little. If any of you for some odd reason were reading it, it's still the same, just with less grammatical errors.** **Just saying.  
**


	33. Things Are Changing

**I hope you all noticed my little comedy-skit in the last chapter....whatever. Also, again if anyone was cool enough to make a Fan-art for my story (or any of my stories) plz tell me! Undying gratitude up for grabs, people!  
**

* * *

**-Jasper's POV-**

I walked in as Bumblebee left.

"You look good," I complemented. From the comments of her family, I concurred that she was healing well and was on a good road to recovery.

"Yeah, right," she countered. She was beginning to return back to her old joking self. She sounded happy-like, but there was a hidden grief in the end of her words, and agony suppressed in her emotions.

I wondered if she was aware of it.

"How's your family? Is Rosalie okay?" she asked.

I pondered that. Everyone was fine, except that Rosalie was still deciding if she should dismantle one or two of them.

"They're fine."

"Good," she laughed weakly.

Her mood was slowly turning melancholy.

"Hey, we won!" I said excitedly. "We won! The Decepticons are dead! They've given up! The war is over!" I said in an upbeat manner.

A tiny smile twitched at the corners of her metal mouth.

"Yeah. Whoo." She mumbled.

"Arcee, we won. Aren't you happy?"

She looked into the distance. "I am happy. It's just that…" she trailed off. She turned more towards me trying not to disturb the thick wires reading her vitals. "Jasper, the war is _not _over." She stared at me hard, as if trying to read my soul. "Jas, it will never be over. As long as Cybertronians, both good and bad, are alive, this war will still be intact."

"So how do we stop it?"

"The only way to finish this war is through extermination."

"But-But why?" I blubbered.

"The world, well, any world, is an evil place," she said simply, "Full of evil souls. Once the Decepticons are completely defeated, we are expected to kill ourselves also."

"What," I gasped.

"Any of us can turn evil at any given moment. Just look at Sideswipe," she said lowering her voice. "I've never seen him frown; now from one day to the next, a grimace is practically welded onto his face. As long as we're alive, the war is continuous," she repeated.

She let this sink in. I didn't want to lose Arcee, or anyone in her family.

"How was she able to defeat you?" I asked, talking about Thunderblast.

Arcee paused for a moment, "Thunderblast has a very special gift."

"Oh yeah, the screaming." I shivered at the memory.

"No." she said, "It is something that I do not know if a male would understand. She had the gift of vanity. She knew exactly how to look at me and say the right thing to make me feel horrible about myself. Mental unrest is a powerful ally to an enemy. She found the young, vain woman inside me and brought her through the gritty, battle-worn female I am today."

I was about to say something when she cut me off.

"You know…I've never told that many people, but I never really had a sparklinghood. As soon as I was created, they were drafting troops for this war. When I was about eight thousand, I volunteered, being the tom-boy I was." She lightly laughed, " I never had any type of education except for battle training where I learned about life from one of our female leaders, and everything about fighting from everyone else."

I began to memorize the beautiful and amazing giant lying in front of me. There was something different about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You look…smaller? I can't tell."

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." She said waving it off.

"Everyone is different," I noticed, "You saw Sides's changes, right?"

"Yes," she looked at me again, "Things are changing," she scanned her body, "Maybe it's time I made a change."

I clutched her finger in a way of holding her hand.

Things, I suppose, must change, I can only hope though that I won't lose anything.

* * *

**Only one more chapter my peeps!!! Then this story is done. *cries***


	34. Epilogue

**_Epilogue: 2 years after the Ultimate Battle_**

Words = Jasper

**Words = Arcee**

* * *

**-**Jasper's**/ Arcee's **POV**-**

"Is Ironhide back yet?" Alice asked as she skipped over to my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, her hand in my back pocket as we walked in step together in the clearing of woods in the back of Arcee's house.

"Not yet, soon." I responded. "Can you believe it?" I asked.

"What?"

"That it has been almost _two years_ since the Battle?"

"Really," Alice began to calculate the days, "Wow, so much has happened, so much has changed."

We simultaneously looked at the upgraded Arcee, now painted with dark royal purple. At the moment, she was wrapped up in Bumblebee's arms, secluded under a low branched tree. Arcee was very, very different from two years ago. First she was depressed for a few months, then she and Sideswipe went on a short rampage for Decepticons, which we stopped. Then she became very care-free and happy. Edward has been paying close attention to her mind, and he says that she's resolved that for someone like her, death can come at any moment, so now she spends most of her time cuddling with Bee, driving, or just doing something.

She's been purple for about 3 months now.

**"Where are you going?" I asked as my new lover, Bumblebee, began to unlatch me from his body.**

**"I just want to ask to ask Jasper if he's heard from Hide yet."**

**"I giggled drunkenly, "Be fast."**

Bumblebee slipped from Arcee's grasp and crouched over next to us. Arcee lazily rested on the ground on her stomach, her hands propping her head up to wink seductively as Bee walked away.

"You guys seen Hide, Ratch, Jet, or Sides?" he asked.

"No."

"Ugh. It's been over a month and a half. They said they would be back from Japan by now. Arcee's been asking about them non-stop. I've been trying to-"

"Beeeeeee," Arcee cooed.

Bee smiled and waved. "Trying to keep her busy with my...'studly services' as Jacob puts it... not that I mind but I've also-"

"Uh Bee, sorry to cut you off but," I stopped him off before he could go farther, "no offense, but I _really_ don't think I want to know what you do with one of my friends...or at least not into heavy detail." I mock shivered.

He smirked.

Arcee glanced over at a portion of the woods surrounding us. A second later, Ironhide emerged arms out.

"We're back!"

"IRONHIDE!" Arcee squealed getting to her feet. She leaped into Hide's arms and wrapped her legs and arms around him. "I missed you!" she laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Missed you too, sweetie. Ha! I almost forgot your new look."

"What about me?" the red with black decals Sideswipe joked as Arcee went over and hugged him too. Hide walked over to us as she continued to greet Ratchet and Jetfire.

**"So, how are you liking the com-link access and the missions?" I asked elbowing Jetfire. A year ago, we all decided that because of his help in the Battle, that he was trust-worthy enough to fully join our group.**

**His chassis swelled with pride, "It's an honor." **

**I chuckled and winked playfully at him.**

Hide leaned over to Bumblebee. "She's very...exuberant?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to the new Arcee too." BB whispered.

The other Auto-bots were outside now too. My family slowly trickled in.

"So how was Japan?" Prime asked casually.

"Did you find any" Arcee asked becoming serious and not beating around the bush. All heads turned towards Ratchet.

"Sorry. No one. There weren't any of us, Decepticon, Auto-bot, or neutral, male or female...I'm sorry."

I felt Arcee's excitement rapidly decrease.

"We're running out of places to search." Arcee choked out.

"At least there haven't been any 'Con attacks." Emmett said as he emerged into the opening.

"Yeah...I guess." said a crest fallen Arcee.

Suddenly, a high, pealing squeal blared from behind us. It became louder and deeper as 5 comets flew over head, a trail of white, blue, and orange flames engulfing them.

Guns sprouted from the forearms of each Auto-bot.

**_Lets go check it out. But be careful, could be friendly, might not. _Optimus said through the com-link.**

**_Think they've just landed? Ratch, can you tell who they are? _I asked.**

Something seemed to transmit through the communications link. Ratchet sniffed twice.

_**I can't tell. Their systems aren't fully on-line yet. I can tell though that they've already decided on their vehicles and colors.**_

"We're gonna check it out. Not sure what to make of them yet." Jetfire leaned down to tell us, still probably enjoying his permission to join the com-link.

**We crouched low and searched through the woods. According to Ratchet, they landed about a half mile out. he guessed they planned to land near here, but forgot to factor in gravitational force.**

**Jasper and his family jumped from tree to tree, all but invisible with the help of the shade.**

At last we came upon 5 gigantic hunks of colored clustered metal. 50 feet from around the metal epicenter, all trees were crushed, uprooted, or were on fire.

The clusters began to click and move.

**We went on alert, my hand gun positioned at the red and white pod as it moved. Ironhide was also at ready when the navy blue and dark teal followed the first**.** Ratchet was stationed with a plasma gun at the light teal pod. Sideswipe and Jetfire aimed at the orange and red one, and finally Optimus and Bumblebee were fixated on the largest one which was white with thick blue streaks. We watched them carefully. The teal one was very flexible and twisted in every way as it transformed. The blue one moved steadily, the red one moved in the most organized manner, the white with blue one sort of got stuck at a certain point, and the red with orange one moved almost in a shy sort of manner.**

**I dropped my gun in shock.**

Four of them were **females.**

**"I'm not alone." I gasped filling with relief, joy, and hope.**

"Maybe they're on our side!" I said to myself feeling optimistic.

**"Hello." the red one said, she must be the leader, "I am Elita One. This is Chromia, my weapons mistress," she gestured towards the bulky navy blue one who was staring intently at Ironhide as if trying to figure something out. Hide returned her gaze.**

"This is Moonracer, my medic," she continued. The thin, lanky Moonracer flashed a dazzling smile at Ratchet. She posed placing her hands on her hips and winked at him. His optics widened.

**"And Firestar," she introduced. Firestar was very pretty. She smiled impishly at Sideswipe and waved.**

"And finally this is Wheeljack." she finished. Wheeljack, the only male of the group, made a peace sign with two fingers.

**"I am the leader of our troupe," Elita further continued again, her eyes fixed on Optimus, "We mean you no harm. We have come to join you."**

**"Welcome," we all said.**

**_THE END._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, that's it. I'm finished with this story! *sad yet happy***

**I will have an authors note for the 35th chapter.**

**Please give a final review on my story!**

**I _might_ make a second one depending on the reviews.**

**I'll debate that in my authors note.**

**I love you all!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for your support through my story!**


	35. Author's Final Note

**Author's Note:**

**So folks, that's all she wrote...well, all _I_ wrote. I truly hoped that you loved my story...or at least liked it. I worked soooo hard on this, it became my baby after a while. Please give final reviews!! After all this, I need to know what you thought, what could have been improved, what you would like to see for _The Ultimate Battle 2_ (most likely with different name), and just how you liked my writing and junk like that.**

**This is the first story I ever finished!!!! Whoo! Confetti!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Hasbro and Stephenie Meyer.**

**I ended the story and _now_ I figure out that I had to thank Hasbro.**

**Thanx: I want to give out a bunch of thank-you's to everyone who supported me through the months I've worked on my Transformers/ Twilight crossover. (The _only_ one in Fanfiction-dom!)**

**They are: quibble - for being the first person to read my story in its beginning stages and threatening to kill me if I didn't continue. She also played a big part in the idea of how to re-produce for Transformers, since there is nothing on the internet about that. You are a great person!!!**

**mirandamaddness/ (now) Mira Hinder- for listening to me babble on (during school) about how I don't get enough time on the computer and never yelling at me for talking on and on about Fanfiction and my ideas for stories. I'll love you forever! *whoosh!* Fly on babe!**

**varsitylove16- VLS, I love you! (ITFW) You're the first person who befriended my though Fanfiction and (as you should know) now is my one of my best friends! Gratzi for pointing out my many grammatical errors and always encouraging me to continue writing. You also helped me always have a Transformers high.**

**Inspire165- you truly inspired me. I know, bad pun, but it is true. You are a great friend and true inspiration to the human race! Anyways, Inspire, your helpful words of encouragement through this entire process are one of the most valuable...stuff. Wow, I messed that thank-you up quickly. ;)**

**Piosonic Star- thank you so ever much for helping me with names! Without you, I'd still be in the middle of the story with writers block. (IDK if she'll ever see this but...)**

**Flying Pirates- whenever I felt down by some jerk, I just looked at your reviews and felt empowered again. You're a great friend! Luvs!**

**Hot Rod's Girl - We may be in battle *inside joke* but thanks for unintentionally firing me up.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!(Well, besides a few choice meanies who have not been very helpful. Grr...) For those who stayed Anonymous Reviewers, some of you, thank-you for your helpful reviews, most of you...don't you dare ever show your words near me again coward!  
**

**_If_ I make a UB2 (possibly UB3) I will personally send an alert to everyone who sent a review to this story once my new story is up. It might be a while because I need to update my other neglected stories. *So if you just subscribed to the story and never reviewed, just write a quick little review or something to have you on my mailer list if the UB2 becomes a reality.***

**To Be Remembered: During the creation of this story, unfortunately we had to say good bye to 1 and a half notebooks and 4 pens who were abused by me and gave up their lives to complete this story. Also, my patience died a little too. Also to my deceased fish: Dusk, Eragon, Saphira, Artemis, didn't-live-long-enough-to-be-named, and Twilight...I'm not good with animals! When Twilight died, I sorta freaked and thought it was an omen so I didn't write for a while after his death. *A moment of silence*.........Also, I don't know who thinks I should because it's only in my little own universe that Sunstreaker died so yeah, he died too. For good...Sorry.**

**What I Was Listening Too: I listened to a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of music while I wrote this, but maybe some of these songs had some kind of effect on my sub-consciousness. They were: S.E.X. - Nickelback; If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback; Let This Go- Paramore; Bad Influence- Pink; Funhouse- Pink; crushcrushcrush- Paramore; Don't Stop Believing- Journey; Bicycle- Queen; Super Massive Black Hole- Muse. I like rock.**

**How I Came Up With This Story...Like You Care: It started with making popcorn. I was alone in a house and decided to offer some popcorn to my imaginary friend, Jasper...Okay, it didn't happen exactly like that, I was watching Twilight alone at home while eating popcorn and wondered if vampires could eat people-food. Then I wondered what would happen if they were offered some.(Midnight Motorcycles). Then one night I was awakened by someone and said, "Go away Mom," but it was my little sister. (Nighttime Mishap) I began to look at Auto-bot names, but didn't pay any mind to it for a while. Then, one day I was laying down and imagined having a seizure because of a show I was watching, (don't ask) but as I laid down, the sun glinted in my eyes and I said, "Damn sun." (A Few New Things; Seizure) That's when it began to formulate. I wrote (what is now) the first three chapters of the story, and sent it to my school-friend quibble (who's real name I won't uncover). She liked it a lot and so I joined Fanfiction and now here I am 35 chapters later! Whoo! My thought pattern may sound weird, crazy, and erratic, but if you really know me, it's all normal behavior. ;)**

**Stuff I Would Like To Point Out: I was surprised that no one (except Mira Hinder during school) noticed my bad pun about 'Shia/ Sam' in chapter 1. Also, I regret making chapter 1 so long, but I was brand-new to Fanfiction and didn't know I could fix it. I probably lost a large portion of my audience due to its length...oh well, their loss. I also learned _later_ about Arcee's cartoon relationships. Once was _Springer_, but instead my mind remembered it as _Sunstreaker_ (probably because it sounds cooler). Whoops, got my names jumbled. Such is life.  
**

**Thanks for finishing my story, I tried to put in something for everyone!!!**

**Questions, Comments, and Personal Messages are graciously accepted! Any confusion about the story, I want to answer!!! What were your true thoughts about my story? Don't spare my feelings...but don't be too mean. ;)**

**Ultimate Battle 2 (to be better named later): I'm thinking of making a sequel, and if the sequel works out, a third. (no more after that). Should I? Warning: With the ideas I have so far, it will be mainly centered around Transformers, but it will include Twilight characters. I've already written some rough-draft chapters and I've been able to insert more of Twilight the more I play with the words. The POV will vary to almost all the characters so it may get confusing if you are the kind of person who doesn't pay attention to author's notes at the beginnings or ends of chapters.**

**I will have vampire POV's in there, but not as evenly as the UB was.**

**Also, it will be mainly about love and 'interface,' but I don't go into too much detail...unless my audience _truly_ wants me too, which I don't think many do. The pairings will be: OP/E1; IH/Chr.; Rt/ MR; FS/ SS; RC/ BB; (sorry if you don't understand all the names) and the Cullens stay the same. Each love connection will have a different type of scenario. So far it also includes a lot of drama, but right now it's only a jumble of notes in a notebook. BUT it won't just be a bunch of fluff, there WILL be a planned out story which means it will have things sich as a climax.**

**My notes/thoughts of a UB2 so far include the Wii, dirty dancing, love, a flirty-girl-exercise-fun-pole, love, drama, love mishaps, comedy involving robot females getting acquainted to human lifestyles, love scenes, and possibly a kidnapping. Oh, and did I mention a little bit of romance sprinkled over the story like snow over Mt. Everest?**

**So I might start UB2 after I update some of my other, horribly neglected stories, and like I said before, I'll keep in touch with all who reviewed. It might be a while.**

**Oh, I forgot to add that I only will refer to the first Transformers movie because that's where my story originated. My stories, you see, live in _my universe_, and in my universe, things are done my way. So if things I write don't comply with TF 2 ROTF, oh well.  
**

**Thank you all once more!!!!!**

**Bye!**

**Look at my other stories!**

**I'm done!**

**Whooooooooo!!!!**


End file.
